Family on the run, Jace and Clary run to protect their son
by Adorable Little Demon
Summary: As George approaches his 1st birthday the Clave demands tests to be done to assess his angelic powers. They soon realise that much like his parents George has outstanding abilities which the Clave can use to their advantage. The Clave demands for George to be taken into their custody but Clary and Jace wont let that happen no matter how far they have to run or who they have to kill
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding Day

Hi guys. I'm back with another story. This is a sequel to the first story i published it starts on Jace and Clary's wedding day and we follow them as they run from the Clave to protect their son as he approaches his first birthday. Please give it a read and Leave me a review. Hope everyone enjoys as its taken me days to write this chapter. xxx

 _As George approaches his 1st_ _birthday the Clave demands tests to be done to assess his angelic powers. As Jace and Clary had both been touched by an angel their powers exceeded the powers of a regular shadowhunter_ _'_ _s. Their Son George also has the gift of enhanced angelic powers and the clave decide they can use this to their advantage. The Clave demands that George has to be taken into their custody permanently._

 _In order to keep their son from being raised as a weapon Jace and Clary run from the Clave. They are willing to do whatever it takes to keep their son no matter how far they have to travel or who they have to fight, or maybe even Kill_ _…_

Finally, the day has finally Come. Jace and Clary's wedding day! The dining hall of the institute had been decorated with flowers. Silk sheets with lace ribbons covered the tables and chairs with runes stitched into the lining. It will be Georges 1st birthday in 2 days and he was very steady on his feet as his shadowhunter strength made him stronger than regular mundane children. He was dressed in a black suit and a red waist coat, the clothing matched his fathers. Although for shadowhunter's the colour for wedding was red, Clary had decided she also wanted the colours worn in mundane weddings as well as she had lived her life as a normal mundane before she knew she was a shadowhunter.

The institute was filled with people all dressed it their best clothes. Laughter and smiles bounced around the room until Alec Lightwood, the best man rose to his feet and tapped a spoon against the side of his glass and the room dropped into silence. At the front of the room Alec stood with the groom by his side. Jem Caristers was stood in front of then as he was the chosen person to Marry the couple. Music began to play and all the guests rose to their feet.

Issabelle Lightwood, Clary's bridesmaid was the first to walk down the aisle scattering flowers as she walked. Then the bride appeared with her red curly hair neatly trailing down her back. Clary had her step farther Luke holding one hand and her son holding the other. Jace turned around and was finally able to lock his eyes on his beautiful bride. Her dress was long and trailed on the floor behind her. it was white with silver flowers scattered across the corset. In the center of each flower there were runes stitched in red. The runes symbolised love, protection, health and angelic power. Clary looked beautiful.

Jace felt his smile spread from ear to ear as he watched Clary, never in his life had Jace witnessed so much pure beauty than what he was seeing now. The only word Jace could describe her as was an angel. Gasps came from the guests as they took in her outstanding appearance. Clary's eyes gazed around the room. Joclyn was sat on the very front row with smiling, with tears of joy running down her cheeks. Simon was stood next to Mia and other members of the jade wolf pack. On the other side of the room Clary saw Robert and Maryce Lightwood, stood side by side holding on to each other's hands. The room was filled with friends and members of the Clave whom had supported Jace and Clary throughout the dark war. After smiling at her friends and family Clary finally let her eyes rest straight ahead of her. Stood at the end of the aisle was Jace, her husband to be. His golden eyes glicned with happiness.

Clary approached the first step leading her towards Jace. She turned and looked towards her step farther who eyes sparkled with tears "Thank you Dad" Clary whispered. Luke's tears slipped down his cheeks hearing Clary call him 'dad' she let out a little laugh and hugged him tightly. She whispered "I love you" as they parted. Luke's squeezed her hand before letting go. "I Love you too Clary" Luke moved to his seat beside Joclyn and Clary spun herself round and focused her attention on her beautiful baby boy George. Clary crouched to the floor and kissed the top of his head George let out a giggle and shouted "Dada Dada!" and out stretched his hand towards his farther. Jace took his hand and also crouched down. George let go of Clary's hand and pointed towards Jace then taped his finger on his own for head, to ask his farther for a matching kiss. The room filled with laughter and Jace softly kissed his son. A round of applause echoed around the room as George let out an infectious giggle. Alec stepped beside him and took George's hand leading him to stand beside him.

Jace held out his hands as he and Clary rose to stand, "You look so beautiful Clary." he pulled her close to him and hugged her softly. They both stood opposite each other holding hands as they turned round to face Jem Caristers.

"Now may all the guests take their seats" Jem asked. Within a few minutes the room had settled in and all eyes were locked on Jace and Clary. "Today we have all come to witness the marriage of Jace Herondale and Clarissia Fairchild. As part of the ceremony Jace and Clary will apply two runes of each other's body, one on the back of the hand and another on the heart. Now as a couple you have faced more tragedy that what a regular could face through their entire life time. Marriage is the connection between two hearts and two soles."

Jem turned his attention towards Clary "Clary, please repeat after me. I Clarissia Fairchild. Take the Jace Herondale to be my husband in sickness and in health, till death us part."

Clary smiled at Jace. "I Clarissia Fairchild, take the Jace wayland. Oooh no take that back. Jace Herondale" the room erupted with laughter and Clary's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Take the Jace Herondale, to be my husband in sickness and in health till death do us part." A round of applause came from the guests behind them as Clary said Jace correct name.

Jem now turned his attention to Jace. "Jace please repeat after me. I Jace Herondale, take the Clarissia Fairchild to be Wife in sickness and in health till death do us part." Jace repeated Jem's words, without any mistakes. Alec stepped forward and passed Jace the box containing Clary's wedding ring. "Now Jace Herondale, do you take Clary to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Jem asked. Jace made his Smile Grow wider. "I do." he answered.

Issabelle stepped forward and passed a small box to Clary. "Clarissia Fairchild. Do you take Jace to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Jem asked. Clary nodded "I do."

"now you may exchange your wedding rings." Jem announced. Jace opened the box revealing the beautiful ring he purposed to Clary with. Although many people had both an engagement and a wedding ring Clary chose to only have 1 ring as she didn't believe that she could be given a ring more beautiful that the one she already had. She lifted her hand and Jace gently slid the ring on to her small fingers. He smiled at her watching her eyes sparkling up at him.

Now it was Clary's turn. She opened the small box she was holding and inside a silver band ring shined. The ring looked very basic and plain at a first glance. However with a closer look there was a rune to symbolize love carved in to the band. Then on the inside the band Daddy was engraved. Clary wrapped her tiny hand around Jace's and slid the ring on to his finger.

"It is time for the markings of the marriage runes of love to be placed. Jace please take this stele and draw the rune of Love on to the back of Clary's hand" Jace followed Jems instructions he took the stele and gently held Clary's left hand. As the tip of the stele touched Clary's delicate skin it let of a blue glow. Most runes stung as they are applied but not the rune of love instead it gave a wave of happiness. After applying the rune on her hand Jace leaned down to apply the rune on her chest over her heart. Simon let out a loud wolf whistle causing the guests to laugh. Clary smiled at him knowing that no matter what Simon would always be her best friend.

Jem now turned his attention to Clary "Clarrisia take this stele and apply the runes on to Jace's skin." Clary wrapped her small hand around Jace's and applied the rune on to his hand. In order for Clary to apply the rune to Jace's chest he had to unbutton the top of his shirt. Feeling slightly embarrassed Clary's cheeks turned into a pinkish glow. As she rose her hand to start Jace smiled at her. The kind of smile that told Clary he was genrally up to no good. "Well that's unfair." Jace shouted "where's my whistle" he laughed. Simon let out another loud whistle and jumped up to his feet as the guests laughed again. Simon waved his hand in the air before taking a bow and returning to his seat. It took Clary a few minutes to regain her concentration but every time she tried to focus Simon let out another whistle. Tears of happiness sprung into Clary's eyes as she laughed. Eventually Clary managed to compose herself and applied the rune to Jace's chest. He let out a loud sigh of relief. "Finally!" He shouted causing Clary to playfully punch his arm.

"Now I declare you Husband and Wife" Jem announced "You may now Kiss the bride"

Jace smiled down at his beautiful bride, Clary lifted her arms and tangled them around Jace's neck as he leant down to kiss her. His lips softly pressed against hers and applause echoed around the room. As the couple separated George let go of Alec's hand and ran towards his parents. He wrapped his arm around Jace's leg "Me kiss Me kiss Me kiss" He shouted. Jace scooped his son up into his arms and hugged him tightly. George then lent over and kissed his mum on her cheek. Clary laughed and the guests applauded once more.

The next two hours passed unbelievably fast. Jace and Clary didn't have a moment to spare, they posed for photographs, George insisted he had to be on every photograph so he was quiet content crawling around and smiling in front of every camera he saw. The newly wedded couple received congratulations from their guests and eventually everybody took their seats ready for their 3 course dinner. Jace and Clary sat side by side and George sat with his grandparents Joclyn and Luke to avoid him getting food allover Clarys dress.

Thankfully all the guests enjoyed their meals and finally Alec raised his glass to give a toast to the bride and groom. "We all came today to witness the wedding of my brother and sister in law, and I think it's fair to say that it has been a beautiful day and one we can all cherish. I would just like to say that Clary, you look truly amazing. Even though this Little man" Alec pointed towards his nephew ruffling his hair. "Was unexpected and it's safe to say that your pregnancy wasn't exactly normal. You have been an amazing mum. George couldn't have asked for better parents. So can will all raise a glass to an amazing family. To the bride and groom."

Everyone in the room raised their glasses and George held up his juice box as high as his little arms would reach.

Jace rose to his feet "I'd like to thank you all for sharing this special day with us. I couldn't be happier than I am right now, with my beautiful bride and my amazing little man. So now with this first song I'd like to invite my bride to the dance floor" Jace held his hand out for Clary and she took it as she rose to her feet. Together the couple stepped onto the dance floor and the lights dimmed as the music began to play. Jace wrapped his arms around Clarys waist and Clary wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know I'm not very good and dancing" she whispered. Jace laughed "Oh I know but I figured it would be funny if you fell." Clary's eyes widened "Jace Herondale your supposed to be kind to your bride on your wedding day, not hope she falls." Her smile beamed up at him. "Well I figured that somebody may film us dancing so if you fell I could send the video to one of them funny TV shows." Jace replied. Clary playfully punched him in the arm.

As the music continued more couples joined them on the dance floor. All desperately trying to avoid George who was running between their legs wiggling his bum. The night continued and was filled with laughter and smiles. The guests all began to leave, Alec and Issabelle were looking after George for the night and Jace had planned another surprise for Clary in one of the spare bedrooms in the institute.

It was now 1:30am and time for the day to come too its end. Or so Clary thought. Jace pulled Clary on to the dance floor for one final dance. "Have you had a good day?" he asked. Clary smiled towards him, "You shouldn't have to ask." She answered. Clarys happiness with written across her face "Thank you for everything Jace. Today has been amazing, so beautiful." Jace pulled Clary closer so her arms laid flat against his chest. "I have one less surprise but you're going to need a blindfold to get you there." There was the sound of cheek and mischief in his voice. "What do you mean?" Clary asked. Jace gave her a slight smile and a cheeky wink. He pulled a black blindfold from his suit pocket, clary opened her mouth to protest but Jace lightly pressed his finger against her lips. He wrapped the blindfold around her delicate face and swept Clary off her feet. "Jace what on earth are you doing?" she giggled. "Just wait" He whispered.

Jace Carried Clary up the stairs and down one of the institutes long corridors. "Where are we going?" Clary asked. Jace didn't reply instead each time she spoke he tickled her in his arms causing her to let out an infectious giggle. Finally, they reached the door which was hiding Clarys surprise. Jace gently set her down on to her feet and opened the door. He guided Clary a few steps into the room and clicked the door shut behind him. "Are you ready?" he asked. Clary nodded in response. Jace removed the blindfold to reveal the surprise waiting for her. "Jace… it's beautiful."

Inside the room There was a king sized bed covered in new silk sheets with roses and pettles covering them. The bed side tables where lit with candles and a bottle of champagne and two glasses stood beside them. A box of chocolates laid on the pillows and in the centre of the bed there was a hand written letter. Clary stepped over toward the bed to read it.

 _ **Clary. My beautiful, beautiful Clary.**_

 _ **So today was our big day and I hopped it was everything you have ever dreamed of.**_

 _ **I Love you Clary, you've given me so much which I could never thank you enough for.**_

 _ **You've given me friendship, loyalty, trust and love,**_

 _ **Love which it didn't even know existed.**_

 _ **You made me feel happiness which I had never felt before**_

 _ **But most important of all you gave me a family.**_

 _ **Our beautiful son.**_

 _ **I couldn't be any happier than I am now.**_

 _ **And that love and happiness will never fade away.**_

 _ **I Love you Clary and I will love you**_

 _ **Until the day I die,**_

 _ **And if there is life after that**_

 _ **I'll love you then.**_

Clary lifted her head after reading the letter and tears slipped down her cheeks. "Jace I don't know what to say." She whispered. Jace stepped forward and gently pulled Clary against him. "You don't have to say anything." He whispered. "Just kiss me." Jace lent down and softly pressed his lips against hers, clary pulled his body against hers and felt the hardness of his chest in her arms. Their lips parted slightly as their breaths passed between them. Clary reached up her fingers and began to pull off Jace's suit Jacket. He shrugged it off his shoulder letting it fall the floor. Jace slipped his hands up Clarys back and found the zip on Clarys dress, slowly he unzipped her dress and clary raised her hands. She gripped her dress and pushed it down her body revealing her white laced underwear.

Jace let his hands slide back on to Clarys waist. Felling her bare skin against his made his body tingle. Clary gripped his tie and pulled him towards her. Hard against her lips. Jace unlopped his tie and Clary started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Within seconds his chest was bare and Clary's was pressed up against him. Jace pulled her up into his arms once again he carried her across the room and gently set her down on a chest of draws. Clary wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close. The waists where at the same height and even through Jace's trousers Clary could feel him. All of him.

Clary pressed her chest against Jace's allowing him to feel the figure of her breasts. Jace's hand slipped round her back and slowly unclipped her bra. Clary softly pressed her lips against Jace's. Their lips danced together, their tongs slightly touching. Clarys hands explored Jace's chest, the shape of them, the outline of his runes and the scares left from his wounds. There kisses deepened as Clary let her hands fall on the buckle of Jace's belt, their tongs clashed together. Jace's pants slipped down his legs. He kicked off his shoes and his trousers leaving him completely naked. Clary had seen him without his clothes plenty of times, but each time she did the butterflies in her stomach began to fly. Jace lifted Clary in to his arms once more. Her body moulded to the shape of his as he carried her towards the bed.

Jace tossed the covers half over and gently set Clary down. His kisses moved down her neck until he reached the centre of her chest. Cary gasped in surprise as his hands crawled up her body and gently took hold of her breasts. Clarys breaths deepened as her body grew excited. Jace continued his kisses until he reached the outline of her underwear. He wrapped his fingers around her Lace kickers and pulled them down her legs. Finally Jace crawled up her body and pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

What happened between them? It's safe to say we can all guess. But no matter how amazing their day had been the news they would wake up to would have a devastating effect and would change their lives forever.

…

During the night a Letter was pushed under their bedroom door. A note that read,

 ** _Dear Mr and Mrs Herondale._**

 ** _It is the order of the Clave that George Alexander Herondale Must Be Brought to Idris on his first birthday. The Clave demands tests to be taken to determine the child's potential abilities and a decision will be made of the child's fate._**

 ** _Failure to attend will be taken as treason and soldier's will be sent to bring you to the clave. The consequences will be severe._**

 ** _You have a meeting before the Clave at exactly 1:15 Pm. Do not be late._**

Thanks for reading, Leave a reveiw xxx

(Any one notice the quote? From one of the mortal instruments books?)


	2. Chapter 2:The wait

_**Back again, sorry its taken so long. Its a filler chapter mainly but the next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Please leave some reviews, if you notice any mistakes just message me and i will try fix them. Let me know what you think xxx**_

Jace woke up first and beside him his wife laid mumbling in her sleep with her fingers entwined with his. Jace smiled down at her, her messy red curls spread out covering the pillow. Slowly Jace sat up in bed and looked around the room. Their clothes were scattered across the floor, the rose pettles where entangled in the covers and most of the candles had burnt out. Jace used his spare hand to rub his eyes as he looked towards the door. He blinked twice in confusion, staring at the floor. Carefully Jace untangled is fingers from Clarys and he walked towards the note that had been slipped under their bedroom door.

Jace picked up the note and before he read it he knew it couldn't be anything good. As he read it tears began to gather in his eyes.

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Herondale._

 _It is the order of the Clave that George Alexander Herondale Must Be Brought to Idris on his first birthday. The Clave demands tests to be taken to determine the child_ _'_ _s potential abilities and a decision will be made of the child_ _'_ _s fate._

 _Failure to attend will be taken as treason and soldier_ _'_ _s will be sent to bring you to the clave and the consequences will be server._

 _You have a meeting before the Clave at exactly 1:15 Pm. Do not be late_

Jace's mind was filled with questions. He knew the Clave didn't usually summon a person like this let alone a child. He knew that something was wrong, very wrong. "Clary." He shouted "Clary wake up!" Jace heard Clary shift in bed and he rushed to her side and shook her out of her dreams. "What's wrong Jace's" she whispered, still not fully awake. Clary rubbed her eyes and focused on Jace, she saw the fear in his face but not just any kind of fear, not the kind of fear you have when you're facing a demon or the kind of fear you have when your hurt. This fear was the fear of the unknown. Jace didn't speak again he couldn't bring himself to instead he handed the note to Clary and waited for her reaction.

"What? What is this? Is this normal?" Clary asked. Jace shook his head. "No. not at all. We need to go speak to Robert." Jace's adoptive farther Robert Lightwood was now the inquisitor of the Clave he held a very important place within their council. The couple quickly got dressed into the spare clothes Jace had brought up to the room and dashed downstairs towards library. Jace and Clary had slept in, rather than waking up around 8 o'clock they had woken up at 11. As they reached the library they could hear Georges laughter from behind the doors. Clary felt a smile trying to form but her fear pushed it away. They stepped in to the library and showed the letter they had found to Maryce and Joclyn.

"What is this Maryce? I've never heard of such a thing?" Joclyn asked. Maryce shook her head "neither have I." she replied. George was sat on a small blanket on the floor with his toys circled around and chocolate smeared on his face. Clary looked towards her son, her beautiful son. "What do you think they mean by deciding his fate?" Clary asked. The room fell silent. Nobody wanted to share their own opinions out loud because the question only concluded in negative theory's. Joclyn opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by the sound of Alec and Issabelle rushing into the library. "The Clave have summoned dad to go back to Idris immediately" Alec said "they've said that there's so extremely important events happening tomorrow which he must prepare for." Jace and Clary exchanged fearful expressions. Issabelle picked up on their fear "what's wrong?" she asked "has something happened?" Clary shook her head and handed her sister in law the note sent from the clave. "nothing's happened. At least not yet anyway." Issabelle studied the letter for a moment then handed it to Alec. "We could ask dad what it means?" Issabelle suggested. " But he's leaving soon." Jace jumped up on to his feet. "I will go. " said Jace. Maryce and the Lightwood siblings stood and moved their way towards the door. Jace turned back and gave Clary a worried smile before closing the door leaving George with his mum and his grandma.

"Dad wait!" Issabelle shouted. As she watched her farther gathering his suit cases, ready to enter the portal. "You need to read this! What does it mean?" she asked. Jace held his breath hoping that Robert would be able to shed some light on this seemingly dark situation. Maryce held back from her ex-husband and Alec hovered in the door way aware of his mother's discomfort. Finally, Robert answered his daughters question. "I cannot explain. I'm am silenced by the order of the Clave." His voice was stern, but flat with no emotion. "What do you mean?" Jace demanded "This is my child we are talking about! Surly that means more than the silence of the clave!" he shouted. Robert shook his head "All I can say is prepare yourselves." And without another word Robert walked through the portal leaving them all speechless.

Jace burst through the doors back into the library, quickly followed by the lightwoods. Clary was sat in the arm chair closest to the fire place reading George a story. Joclyn was tiding up trying to organise her grandson's toys. Jace Slammed his fist down onto the desk making Clary drop her book. "I cannot believe this. He Knew! HE KNEW! Something wasn't right and he wouldn't tell us." Jace shouted. Alec reached out to place a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder but quickly pulled back when he saw the anger in Jace's face. "What do we do now?" Issabelle asked. Maryce had remained surprisingly calm but inside she was terrified. "All we can do now" she said "Is wait".

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Clary tried to brighten the mood by talking about George having his first birthday tomorrow but it didn't help much. At 7 o'clock she put George to bed with a squeeze cuddle and a kiss goodnight. Once he was settled Clary and Issabelle went up to one of the spare rooms where they had been keeping Georges birthday presents.

"Do you think he will really understand what a birthday is?" Issabelle asked. Clary shook her head, "other than a mass of excitement no not really" her voice was glum. Issabelle walked across the room and wrapped her arms around Clarys shoulders "It will be alright. Clary." She said. Clary shook her head "I doubt it Issabelle. But he still deserves to have presents on his birthday." Issabelle nodded in agreement and together the girls took the gifts down to the library.

Together the lightwoods, Joclyn and the newly wedded couple wrapped the birthday presents in silence. Once they were all down they put up a birthday banner (although George couldn't read it) and all slopped off to bed.

Neither Jace or Clary slept that night. The slightest of noises made Clary jump out of her skin. Jace laid still silent and awake all night dreading what was going to come in the morning.

….

With Georges cry's echoing through the baby monitor both Clary and Jace shot upright with their hearts pounding against their chests. With bags circling their eyes they shrugged on some clothes put on false smiles and walked down the corridor to greet their son on his first birthday.

When they reached the Library doors they were propped wide open with balloons hanging down from the edges of the doors. As Jace carried his son through the door way he began to giggle and Clap. Jace carried George over to where his present where and where his family were waiting. In her onesie Issabelle was sat in front of the fire holding a present on her knee but unlike the others this present wasn't for George.

"Look George what are all these gifts?" Clary said, struggling to keep a smile on her face. As Jace sat down George giggled and crawled out of his father's hands towards the largest box. "ah ah ah!" he shouted, hitting the box with his hands. Clary crawled over to her son. "Shall we open it?" she asked George, wriggled "YH YH" Alec and Issabelle Laughed. However, Maryce and Joclyn remained awkwardly silent. Clary tore a hole in the wrapping paper and helped George open it. Inside was a ride along car from Alec. George took one look at the wheels and pushed the car on to his side so hid could make them spin. He laughed his little head off, whilst he was distracted Issabelle decided it was her turn to pass on a gift.

"Clary, Jace I have something for you both." She held the box towards Clary. "I know that its Georges birthday but I wanted to do something for the two of you." Clary smiled and took hold of the box "Issabelle you didn't have to do that" Clary slowly unwrapped the box and opened it revealing the present inside. Clary gasped "Oh Issabelle that's beautiful!" Inside the box was a photo frame but it didn't hold just any ordinary picture. The photo in the frame moved. At first Clary saw herself and Jace stood at the alter on their wedding day then the picture moved. A bit like a video and then Clary saw herself and Jace kneeling down to kiss George. "Issabelle I don't know what to say." Clary added. "Thankyou!" Clary moved to Issabelle's side and hugged her tightly as she whispered "Thank you. I really needed that."

The next present was from Joclyn, it was soft and squishy. George ripped the paper off revealing a dungaree and tshirt set embroided with jet black runes. Although they were beautiful George didn't see the appeal so turned back towards his toys. Jace and Clary opened the next gift from Maryce. This box was much, much bigger than the others, as they pulled off the paper Clary gasped. "Aww a big boy bed for George." she smiled. "it's not just any bed." Jace added. "look at the runes carved in to it. They will protect his in his sleep." Clary hugged Maryce.

Jace handed a small box to Clary "what's this one?" she asked. Jace simply nodded, instructing her to go on. Clary opened the box and smiled "a Herondale ring. Jace that's so sweet" as Clary lifted the ring out of the box she saw that it was looped on to a chain. She shuffled closer to her son and hung the chain around his neck, tucking it under his tshirt. George had many more presents to open but seen as he wanted to play with each toy he unwrapped for half an hour they had simply run out of time. Jace and Clary changed into smarter clothes and packed a bag of things for themselves and George as they were unaware how long they would be staying in Idris.

Once packed and ready to go, with George in his father's arms the young family stepped through the portal to Idris.

...

The portal took the directly to the steps beside the Great Hall where all the important meeting took place. Jace passed George gently into Clary's arms. After all the excitement of the morning George had drifted off to sleep. Jace picked up their bags, slung them other his shoulder as the trio walked up the steps and in to the great Hall. the lady at reception was waiting for them. As they walked to the desk she rose from her seat and guided Jace and Clary down a small corridor until they reached room 101. She tapped on the door then swung it open allowing Jace and Clary to enter.

As they looked around the room they were quite surprised. the room looked like a regular meeting room until you looked towards the corner furthest away from the door. In that corner there was a small play pen filled with toys and a cot. The couple took the two seats labelled with their named and sat down. George let out a little snore causing Jace to laugh, "like farther, like son" Clary felt herself smile. A genuine smile but it only lasted a second be for her fear swallowed it whole. A door opposite the one they came in slowly opened and 5 members of the Clave stepped in and took their seats. One of them being the inquisitor Robert Lightwood. A very tall man took the head seat of the table, clary didn't recognise him but his presence in the room seemed to make everyone stiffen. His runes creeped out of his suit and a nasty scar outlined the left side of his face. Finally, he spoke. "Mr and Mrs Herondale I am very pleased to welcome you. My name is Mr wood and it was myself who summoned you to this meeting. You are free to use the play pen and cot in the corner they are brand new so they will be clean and undamaged."

Hesitantly Clary rose to her feet and walked across the room setting down George in the cot. She returned to her seat waiting for somebody to speak.

Mr Wood looked towards George sleeping and a crooked smile appeared across his face. "A beautiful child. So much power. So much potential." the tone of his voice made Clary feel extremely uncomfortable. Under the table she outstretched her hand knotting her fingers in Jace's. "why are we here?" Jace asked. His suspicion was clearly displayed in his voice. Mr wood waved his hand in the air and suddenly neither Jace or Clary could move. 'how did he do that?' Jace thought 'he's a shadowhunter?' Clary felt her heat beat quicken as she stared at Mr Wood in front of her. A moment later two of the other men in the room stepped forward. They pulled a hand full of cable ties from their suit pockets and took hold of Clary. They grabbed her arms and pulled them around her back. They used the cable ties to tie her hands together. The pressure left friction burns on her wrists. She still couldn't move, and she couldn't shout. Then the men knelt at her feet gripping her ankles. Clary desperately tried to move her legs and kick them away but it was impossible. They strapped them onto the chair legs and stepped away from Clary. Then they moved beside Jace restraining him like they had done to her.

Jace's eyes focused on Robert Lightwood. his adoptive farther who was allowing thus to happen. However, Robert couldn't lift his head to look at Jace, knowing he had failed him.

"Now" Mr wood announced "It's time for the tests take the child!" he ordered. Robert and the last man who remained seated stood and walked over to the crib George was peacefully sleeping in. Jace's thoughts pounded in his head. He wanted to scream to hold his son and keep him safe but he couldn't and that broke his heart. the men began to wheel the crib backwards through the door they entree by. With a nod of his head Mr Wood left the room with his remaining men following behind him. Leaving Jace and Clary frozen and bound to chairs...

 **** ** _Leave a review xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

**Back again. please leave a review if you want to read more. really enjoying writing this so hope others like it too.**

Once the clave members left the room Clary felt their magical hold on herself loosen. She let out a sigh of relief. "Can you move Jace?" she asked. He nodded his head "How do we get out of these ties though?" he asked. "Clary can you reach your stele?". A smile spread across Clarys face, the tip of her stele was peeping out of the pocket of her jeans. "I think so." She replied Clary bent herself so she could pull the stele out of her pocket using her teeth. With the stele gripped on her Jaw she said "I've got it." Clary lent to her left hand side and pressed the stele into her hand. She twisted it round in her fingers until the tip was touching the plastic cable tie bounding her to the chair. "Hang on Jace, I can get us out." Clary closed her eyes and forced her energy to travel through her stele. Within seconds the tip of the stele illuminated and as it connected with the tie, the tie began to burn away. Clary bit her lip as the stele burnt her wrist but at last she had one hand free. "I'm out of one Jace" she quickly used her free hand to burn away the remaining ties. Once free Clary jumped on to her feet and moved to Jace. "We need a plan." He whispered, "they may be watching" Clary nodded silently and burnt away the ties.

Jace pulled Clary into a hug, he squeezed her tightly and whispered in her ear. "you need to listen to me Clary. If it comes to it, you take George and go. Don't wait for me just take him and leave alright?" Clary nuzzled her head into his neck. "Where a family Jace we stick together. Now let's get our son back!" Clary pulled herself away from Jace and launched her body at the door the clave members left through. The door shook on its hinges as her body collided with it. Jace pulled her aside "Let me try." he took a few steps back and run at the door. The top hinge buckled and fell to the floor. "Get ready, Clary the fun's about to start." Jace called as he wrapped his fingers around the door frame and ripped it off the wall. Clary and Jace stepped out of the room and made their way to the door closest to them. Jace Kicked the door open to revel two men sat inside watching what appeared to be cctv footage of another room. As Clary took a second look she noticed that the cctv wasn't just watching any room. It was footage of the room her son was in.

The men leaped up out of their seats and lunged at Clary. Clary jumped to the side and rolled away from them. This Gave enough time for Jace to grab one of the men and haul him backwards, Jace took hold of the man's neck and slammed his head into the wall, knocking the man out, leaving his lifeless body to fall to the floor. The second man began to panic and scanned the room for a weapon. The only thing he could use was a chair. He picked the chair up and threw it a Jace. The chair hit Jace in the stomach knocking he breath out of him. Jace dropped to his needs struggling to catch his breath. Clary moved behind the man and whipped a dagger out of her belt buckle. Clary was much smaller than the man but she wasn't going to let anything stop her. She kicked the back of the man's knees with all the strength she had, his legs buckled and he dropped to his knees. Clary hooked her arm around his neck and pressed the dagger against his throat. "Where is my son?" she growled. The man remained silent. Clary pressed the dagger harder against his throat cutting into his skin. The man let out a cry in pain. "I said WHERE IS MY SON" she shouted the man whimpered under her grip. "Tell me where he is and why they have taken him!" Clary demanded.

Jace had now risen to his feet, he had also pulled out a dagger and was circling the man twisting it in his hand. The man remained silent. Clary moved the dagger against his throat, blood trickled down the man's neck he cried out in pain once more "Alright! Alright I'll tell you what I know!" he cried. Clary held her hand still "tell me." The man inhaled a deep breath "they-they think he has special pow-powers. They want to-to keep him" Clary shot Jace a frightened look but his expression didn't change. His face remained still it was almost unnerving for Clary. "Go On" Jace demanded. The man who was passed out on the floor let out a muffled grown. Jace showed no mercy his kicked the man in the back of the head sending him back into blackness.

"There in a room. I'm not sure where I-I-I'm new. I d-don't know my way around here yet." The man trembled under Clary's grip. "BULLSH*T" Jace shouted. Horror swept across the man's face, "You have to have to believe me -I-I" Clary had run out of patients she rammed her elbow into the back of the man's head throwing him in to a world of dizziness. With another firm blow the man much like his companion was out cold.

Jace was surprised at his wife's aggressiveness he opened his mouth to make a comment but he locked eyes on Clarys face, her hurt, broken face. He pulled her close and felt her shake in his arms "It's alright we will find him. But when we do you need to be able to make a portal. Keep your stele safe. And remember clary I love you". Clary squeezed Jace as she whispered "I love you too" She paused for a moment taking in a deep breath as she pulled away from Jace. "look on the monitor does it tell us where he is?" Jace moved across the room and lent across the desk as Clary stood guard in the doorway. "I can't tell. All I can see is George in the crib. It looks like they have monitors attached to him there's lots of wires." He paused. "wait hang on. Somebody has gone in the room." Clary took one last look on to the corridor and moved to Jace's side. As they watched the monitor they saw a man. Her circled the crib watching over George. "don't touch my baby" Jace growled. Clary moved her focus off the man and looked at the door he entered the room through. "Look Jace at the door, it says something on it. What does it say?" she asked. Jace leaned closer to the screen "I think it says OR. What does that mean?". Clary paused for a moment she watched as the man began to lean over the sides of the crib. Then she realised what the man was doing. In his left hand the man was holding a syringe filled with a pale blue liquid. She gasped and felt Jace stiffen beside her. She desperately searched the screen for indication for where the room might be when she realised "I think that OR might mean Observation Room. It would make sense." Jace nodded in agreement. "We need to find him. Check their pockets." Jace said indicating to the men who were still out cold on the floor. "they may have some keys or swipe cards." Clary dropped down on to her knees and routed through the men's pockets. She successfully found two ID badges and swipe cards. She threw one to Jace.

"Stay together. Be alert. " Jace added. Just as they were about to make a move Jace held out a hand pulling Clary out of the door way. "What are you doing?" Clary asked. Jace pulled his phone from his pocket he chucked it at Clary whilst he stood guard by the door. "text Alec tell them that things a seriously wrong. Tell him to pack a bag of essentials for me and you and to get as much packed for George as he can. Tell him to put it all in the green house. We won't be able to stay in the institute. When we get there we need to get our things and go the clave will be out looking for us. Where going to have to run." Clary typed his exact words and sent the message to Alec and slid the phone into her pocket. The couple sent off down the corridor hesitating at each bend or corner to ensure it was clear. They walked for a few minutes and passed many doors but none of them where labelled OR. "the door could be anywhere. It might be within another room. How do we find it?" Clary asked. Jace fumbled in his pocket for a moment and pulled something out. Clasped in Jace's hand was one of Georges dummies. A smile appeared across Jace's face and that smile gave her hope. Hope she needed to stop herself from breaking down.

"We can use this to track him." Jace said with much enthusiasm in his voice. Clary nodded. "You do the tracking spell, I'll watch out." Clary stood on high alert watching the corridor and listening out for noises. Until she got a pat on her shoulder. "ready?" she asked. Jace nodded. The set off again following their trace on George until they reached the end of the corridor and where faced with a set of stairs with a man at the top pacing from left to right. to "What do we do?" Clary asked. Jace lifted his head and looked across the corridor. they could see a room, that appeared to be empty. Quickly he pulled Clary across the hall and into the room. But he quickly realised that the room wasn't empty.

The couple stood in the middle of the room, their mouths hung open in shock. On the largest wall furthest away from the door not an inch of the wall paper could be seen. The wall was covered with photos. Photos of themselves, photos of George, of the institute and the Wayland manner, photos of the lake which was known as the mirror and the final mortal instrument. "What is this?" Clary asked. In between the photos there where tables, pie charts, tally charts and notes written on posits. "They have been watching us. But why would the Wayland manner or the mirror be on here?" Clary asked feeling like her head was going to explode. Jace however managed to remain calm as if he wasn't surprised at what they found like he was expecting it. "The Angel. The photos are all linked to the angel Clary. think about it the lake, where the angel brought me back to life and the angel we found in the manner. We both have these extra abilities because we were both touched by an angel."

Clary stepped closer to the wall pulling down a chart with Georges name written in bold across the top. The chart was a check list of potential angelic powers however they were not powers meant for good. "Look at this. The chart it lists powers but there are all linked to battles, like being able to kill with a touch and mind reading abilities." Jace moved near her and pulled down another sheet of paper. This sheet was a timetable spread out over the next 18 years "this is a plan. For Georges life. They want to keep him here. To train him as a weapon." the couple remained silent for a moment in disbelief. Jace knew what it was like to be raised to be a form of potential evil and he didn't want that life for his son.

Clary gipped his hand and held it tightly. "What do we do?" she asked. Jace stepped back away from the wall all the hope Clary had seen before had now turned in to dread. "I don't know." he whispered.

Clary leaned her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. she closed her eyes and tried desperately to think of an idea. A wave passed over her body making her nerves tingle and causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. Suddenly Clary felt the need for her stele. With her eyes still closed she gripped it from her Jeans and held it in her hand. Before she realised what she was doing she felt the burn of the stele touching the palm of her free hand. in her mind she saw think black lines swirling and interlocking with each other. the stele began to move copying the movements of the lines she where seeing in her head until finally they drifted away. Clary opened her eyes and looked down to her newly formed rune. Jace was stood at the end of the room watching her. "What does it do?" he asked. Clary shook her head as she rose to her feet. "I'm not sure." she replied. Jace stepped closer and took hold of her hand. As he looked at the rune and studied it's shape he began to feel light headed. His eyes fluttered open and closed as he swayed on his legs. Clary quickly pulled her hand away from him and Jace straightened himself up. "The rune. It makes you t-tired" he said whilst letting out a loud yawn.

Clary heard the sound of steps approaching in the hall way. Within seconds a man had jumped into the room with a serph blade in his hands, prepared to fight. Clary held out her hand the palm held directly towards his face. She had no idea whether or not it was going to work but lucky for her it did. The man dropped his blade sending it clattering to the floor. Much like Jace had the man's eyes began to close and he was wobbly on his feet. Jace who had now woken up a bit more grabbed the fallen blade and held it tightly. After a few more seconds watching the rune on Clarys hand the man's legs turned into jelly and he dropped into the ground consumed by a deep peaceful sleep. "Impressive. " Jace added. "Draw one on me" Clary smiled and took Jace's hand carefully tracing the rune on his soft skin. "Lets go!"

 _ **Leave a review xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4: It only takes one finger

_**Not over long but will hopefully upload another today. Leave a review xxxx**_

Jace held the serph blade tightly before clipping it into his belt. Clarys new rune was traced on the other hand. Clary stood behind him with her dagger held tightly in her hand prepared to fight. They stepped quietly out on to the corridor and up to the top of the stairs where the man was still pacing. Jace wrapped his arm around the man's throat from behind and held his spare hand other the man's mouth to muffle any of his cries for help. Checking that the rest of the corridor was clear Clary stepped in front of the man and held out her palm directly facing his eyes. The man's heart thumped against his chest, he closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the rune from taking an effect on him. He was frightened he had no idea what the runes powers where and he didn't want to find out. Clary pulled her dagger up and held it against the man's throat. "Open your eyes or I slit your throat." She whispered. The man slowly opened his eyes. Within a few moments Jace felt the man's body loosen in his grip. Clary watched as the man's eyes rolled back and he slipped off in to the darkness. Jace lowered the man's body to the floor and dragged it into the nearest door way so it couldn't be easily seen.

The couple moved again down the corridor. There were only two rooms left then it was a dead end. The corridor was clear so the Jace moved towards one door and Clary moved towards the other. Jace pressed his ear against the door. He could hear laughter and the sound of microwaves beeping and food wrappers crackling. Jace glanced towards Clary and shook his head. This defiantly isn't the room they wanted. Clary Focused on what she could hear behind the door. It was quiet at first but then her rune of enhanced hearing set in and she could hear a soft consistent beep. Could this be the sound of the monitors they had attached to George? Clary waved Jace over and he two pressed his ear against the door. Jace nodded in approval "Let's go get George." After another glance down the empty corridor Jace and Clary quietly pushed the door open.

Behind the door was a tiny box room containing a narrow stair case leading downwards. As the door clicked shut they heard a loud beep echo around the room. As Jace looked up he realised where it had come from. "Security camera they probably know we are here we need to move fast." Clary nodded and stepped towards the staircase but Jace held his arm out to stop her. "I'll go first. Stay close." Jace quickly moved down to the bottom of the staircase and he smiled "Clary Look." As clary reached his side her heart pounded in her chest. The door at the bottom of the staircase was Labelled OR. "He's here Jace. My baby!" she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. Jace pulled her into a cuddle. He wiped away her tears "Stay strong Clary. Keep your stele safe and grab George. I'll try fight anyone off. George is your priority." His voice was surprisingly calm even though inside he knew that if what they were about to do went wrong. They would end up locked up for the rest of their lives.

Jace reached out and gripped the door handle. The door wasn't locked. Jace shoved the door open. Two members of the Clave jumped to their feet and pulled out daggers. Jace drew his blade and held it tightly. The first man came at him whilst the other moved towards Clary. Jace's blade clashed with the man's dagger. Jace kicked the man in the stomach causing him to wince away to catch his breath. Jace took this as an opportunity to disarm the man. He lunged forward grabbing the man's arm witch held the dagger. He twisted it behind his back. The man fought against Jace's grip but Jace showed no mercy, he pulled the arm higher and higher, twisting it as far as he could until the man screamed out in pain. Jace had pulled his arm so high that the man's collarbone had shattered. The man dropped his dagger and crumpled to the floor.

Across the room Clary stared at the crib her son lay in. With all the noise George had woken and was crying and shouting "DaDa" Clary let herself be distracted by her sons cries which was a dreadful mistake. The Clave member who had moved towards her with his dagger outstretched. He caught Clary of guard and slammed her body against the wall. He hit her head hard with his elbow making her dizzy. Clary could feel the darkness consuming her body. Her ears began to ring and the world began to slip away but a noise quickly brought her back to reality. The sound of her son crying echoed around the room. That cry gave her the strength to carry on. Clary open her eyes and faced the man holding her. He saw her body tense and he quickly brought his dagger up and held it against Clarys throat. His grip on her body was firm but she struggled against him. She brought her knee up high and kicked him in the crotch. Despite the pain he didn't move the dagger away from Clarys throat but he loosened his grip just enough to give clary room to move the palm of her hand in front of his face. The rune she had drawn was beginning to fade. She strained her whole body and focused on the man's face. His grip loosened slightly but not for long. Clarys rune had completely faded and he regained his full strength. Clary felt the tip of the dagger cut into her skin. A trickle of blood slipped down her neck as she gasped. Clarys eyes fell on her son.

Jace grabbed the dagger the man had dropped. The man tried to regain his footing but Jace slashed the dagger across the man's chest tearing the man's shirt and leaving the blood oozing from the wound. The man dropped to the floor a laid in a pool of his own blood. Jace lifted his gaze and locked it onto his wife. Clary was pressed firm against the wall with blood running down her neck. Jace swiftly moved across the room and drew his serph blade. He wrapped his arm around the man's neck "Let go of my wife" He growled. The man didn't move. "Jace forced the man's head to look towards his work mate left bloody and broken on the floor. "All I have to do. Is move one finger to slit your throat." Jace said his voice was firm and demanding. Finally, the man spoke. "You will have to kill me to get the child. He belongs to the clave and is the future of our Armey." Jace gulped "Last Chance. Drop my wife or die." The man didn't speak but he pressed the dagger harder against her throat drawing more blood. Without a second thought Jace forced the dagger against the man's throat and in one swift movement from left to right Jace sliced the man's throat open killing him within seconds. Jace dropped the man's body to the floor, surprised by his own actions and Clary gasped in shock. Jace dragged his body against the door to wedge it shut. The other man was still alive but unable to move.

Clary ran to her son's crib and yanked all the wires off him pulling him up into her arms. His screams echoed in her ears blocking out all sound but she didn't care. "My Baby." She squeezed him tightly. Jace gripped her arm tightly hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. "Draw a portal Now!" He stepped back putting all his weight against the door as some very angry Clave members tried to force their way into the room. Clary drew her stele and traced the shape of the portal within a few minutes it was open and ready for the couple to travel through "Remember Clary picture the green house in the institute. Hold George tightly. You go and ill follow." Clary opened her mouth to speak but Jace shook his head "GO NOW!" he shouted. Clary held her son in her arms picturing the institute as she stepped into the portal. Once Jace new that Clary was safely gone he pressed his feet against the door and ran through the portal. The Clave members burst through the door just in time to watch the portal close.

 _ **Leave a review xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5: Our new home

_**Last chapter for today but will be back soon. If you've read my previous story you will know how much I love reviews so please leave one even if its just a smiley face. I hope you all enjoy. xxx**_

Clary felt herself slip out of the portal and she opened her eyes. Stood before her was her Mum, Maryce, Alec and Issabelle all looking completely baffled. "What's going on?" Joclyn asked. Clary didn't reply she sat George down by her feet and turned to face the portal. If few minutes later Jace appeared and the portal closed behind him. Clary run into his arms and held him tightly. "What an earth happed?" Maryce asked Jace broke away from Clary and bent down to kiss his son.

"The Clave wanted to take George from us. To keep him and raise him as a weapon for their army. They locked us in a room bound to chairs. Clary got us free and we took off after them. She managed to make a new rune, one to put people to sleep. Eventually we found George but the clave is going to come after us so we need to leave." Jace explained. Maryce shook her head "That's ridicules! Surly Robert would never let that happen. After all he is the inquisitor!" Clary shot Issabelle a worried look "He was in on it. Robert sat on the table and watched as they tied us to our chairs and took George away. I don't know what happened to him after that I never saw him again." The room fell silent in disbelief.

"Jace your covered in blood" Alec said. Jace nodded "None of its mine." He added. "Have you packed our things?" Alec pointed to where he had piled up some suitcases and boxes of Georges things. "I've done as much as I can, all essentials and I brought Georges new bed as well. If the Clave is really after you it will keep him safe." Jace thanked Alec and looked towards Clary who had tears streaming down her face "We need somewhere to go" she mumbled. "Somewhere they won't find us." She looked towards her mother and pulled her into a tight hug. Issabelle too had tears in her eyes and Alec was desperately trying his best to hold his back. "I know where you can go" Maryce announced. Jace looked at her, his eyes filled with hope. "There's a small cottage in the middle of the country side" she picked up a folder from the pile of luggage and handed it to Jace. "Robert and I went there when we were young. It was my mother's holiday home, she left it to me when she died. Robert hated the place and insisted that I sold it but I could never do it. I lied to him and told him that I had sold it to a young couple. He believed me and never asked about it since you should be safe there for now. All the details are in the folder. Take it with you so that they won't find anything to indicate where your hiding." Clary broke away from her mother and hugged her mother in law. "Thank you Maryce" she whispered. Jace picked up his son and passed him to Joclyn so she could say goodbye. "Where about's is this cottage?" Jace asked, all heads turned to Maryce to wait for her answer "It's in England."

Joclyn and Issabelle both gasped in shock. Joclyn kissed her grandson on the cheek and passed him to Maryce. "So far away?" she asked "How long for?" Once again the room fell silent. Issabelle sniffled and Jace moved to her side. "don't cry Issy… please" Jace turned to face his brother his face didn't show any emotion. "We need to get this stuff through the portal with us so we need to hold on to it. How do we do that?" Alec smiled "Already figured that out. I've attached Caribbeana hooks on to everything they all just need clipping on the rope." Alec chucked one half of the rope to Jace and together they linked everything up. Clary picked up her son and sat him in his pram with his fluffy blanket snuggled around him. Jace and Alec hooked everything together and clary drew out her stele ready to create a new portal. "How will we know where to go?" she asked Maryce. "Look in the folder theirs some photographs. Picture them and you should be okay." She answered. Clary nodded her head and studied the photographs. She felt a soft hand on her back. She turned round to see Alec behind her. Alec didn't speak instead he pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. A Large thumping sound echoed from the floor below them. "That will be the Clave." Jace declared. "Have you packed us some weapons Alec?" Alec nodded. "As many as I could. You need to go." Clary bent down and began to create the portal. "What about you lot are you all armed?" Jace asked a flash of worry spreading across his face. "Don't worry about us. Just go"

The noise from they had heard was quickly getting louder. Jace could hear the serph blades illuminating in the hands of other shadowhunter's. Clary created the portal and Jace moved to her side. She gripped on to Georges pram and Jace had the rope holding their belongings attached to his belt. Together without looking back the couple stepped through the portal leaving their home, friends and family behind them.

…

The journey through the portal wasn't an easy one Jace struggled to keep hold of their luggage but luckily for him Alec had secured the everything tightly. With a thud Jace and Clary landed face first on to the small decking at the front of the little cottage, with most of their luggage landing on top of them. Clary opened her eyes and realised that she couldn't see her son. "George!" she shouted. In a panic she scrambled to her feet pulling Jace up alongside her. Clary spun round quickly looking for her son and at last she found him seated up right in his pram giggling at his parents whilst clapping his hand. "How did he land like that?" Clary Laughed. Jace let out a sigh of relief "he's amazing just like his dad" Jace laughed. Clary turned to face her husband "Jace your bleeding." Across his cheek a long scratch dripped with blood. He wiped it away with his sleeve "Its fine. Will be healed soon."

The couple looked at the scenery around them. The countryside around them was filled with trees and long grass. No roads could be seen for miles in each direction. Surely they could be safe here. The cottage looked weathered on the outside and defiantly needed a fresh coat of paint but that was the least of their priorities. Clary peered through the windows which where rather dirty. All she could see inside was furniture covered over by dust sheets. Jace rattled the door handle but the door was locked solid, "well that's a good start" he added. Clary rummaged through their luggage and managed to find the folder Maryce had given them. Inside the pile of papers, she found a ring holding 5 keys. She chucked them to Jace who quickly found the correct key and opened the door.

The door creaked open to reveal a small corridor, to the left hand side there was a stair case and one down stairs room and to the right there was 3 more doors each leading to different rooms. As they stepped inside the house the which lights instantly illuminated the house "Which lights. They must have built the house for shadowhunter's only" Clary waited outside with George whilst Jace checked over the house. As they expected The house hadn't been lived in for clearly quiet a long time. Together they loaded all their belongings inside and locked the door behind them. They pulled on all of the curtains shutting out the outside world. "I Guess this is it then." Jace announced "our new home…"

 _ **Leave a review xxx Thanks for reading. xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Owner

**_Back again :) really want some feed back and reviews guys, if you want to keep reading leave a review even if its only a smiley face. Please please leave a review. xxxx_**

With George in her arms Clary looked around her new home. "It's really dusty" she stated. Jace crossed the room and opened the sliding window "It won't be bad once its aired off a bit." Jace moved back to Clary and wrapped her in the circle of his arms. "It will be okay we will work it out." Together they took off the dust covers to find beautiful solid oak furniture. "Oh Jace, it's like being back at the institute" Clary said. Jace didn't reply, he didn't want to think of his old home as he didn't think he would ever be able to go back. The first room they uncovered was the living room, as it is a very old house they had no TV and very limited electricity. The couple had turned their phones off to stop them from being traced. Other than the company they shared between them they were alone.

After a few hours the majority of the furniture was uncovered and the family were sat in the master bedroom while Jace built Georges new bed. Clary had decided that she wanted George to sleep in the same room as them so she could be with him at all times. Clary unpacked the small amount of clothes they had and placed them in the wardrobe and George was desperate for his father's attention and wasn't happy that he wasn't getting it. "DaDaDaDaDa!" he shouted. Jace shuffled over to his son and kissed him softly "I'll play soon baby" Jace was trying his best not to let his fear show but he choked on his words catching Clarys attention. "Jace?" she asked. "What is it?" Clary looked towards her husband and noticed the bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin. Jace looked up at her "I'm alright. Just tired." The brave face he was trying to pull didn't fool Clary, she sat on the floor next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Jace clung to her tightly refusing to let go. "Jace please don't get upset in front of George." She whispered "I know it's hard but he needs to see his parents happy, he's confused." Jace let out a sigh and separated from Clary. The couple didn't speak again other than to George. Once his bed was built clary took her stele and traced over the engraved runes activating their powers. It took longer than usual to get George to sleep but eventually he settled down and happily snored away in his new protective bread.

Clary watched as her husband paced up and down his side of the bed "Jace come lay down. You'll wake George." She whispered but Jace hadn't realized she had even spoke he was too lost in his thoughts "Jace" she said louder pulling him back into reality. Jace spun on his heals to face her and Clary saw the tears running down his cheeks "Aw Jace what is it?" she asked even though she knew the answer was obvious. "How can we live like this Clary?" he asked. "were in the middle of nowhere completely alone. We have no idea where the nearest town is, we have no money, our bank cards will be traced if we use them. What are we supposed to do?" he shouted causing George to let out a mumble in his sleep. Clarys words came out in a long stutter "I-I-I don-t-t Know-w" she answered. Clary stood up and walked over to Jace but he quickly moved away from her "Jace I know it's hard be we will figure it out. There will be an investigation into the clave and they will see that what they did to us was wrong. People won't stand for it. We could go home..."

"Don't you understand Clary!" Jace shouted "We are never going home. We don't have a home anymore because as soon as they find us here where going to have to run again." Clary took another step towards him but Jace didn't react, she reached out a hand to hold him but he pushed her arm away. "Jace our Family won't stand for it things will change…" Jace's temper had risen as high as it could go, his face had turned red and his hands clenched into fists.

"Clary even if that is possible and you and George went home I never could" Clarys face displayed her confusion "What do you mean?" she asked. Jace's face suddenly changed it no longer expressed his anger, instead it showed fear. "I killed a man Clary." His voice was still "Even if you go home I won't, they will lock me up"

Clary had forgotten how the man held the dagger against her throat and how Jace had slit the man's throat killing him in one swift movement. Subconsciously Clary raised her hand and felt where her throat had been cut. The wonderful had healed but there was dried blood scabbing on her neck. "Jace you didn't have a choice… he would have killed me." She whispered, realising the emotions which were running through Jace's mind. Jace finally met her eyes "I know Clary and I'd do it again to keep you safe but the Clave will twist everything, say I'm like him… like Valentine." Clary remained silent for a moment unsure what to say. She knew Jace was nothing like valentine but she also understood that Valentine damaged Jace's self-esteem in ways that couldn't be fixed. "Jace, please come to bed." Clary whispered. Jace shook his head "I need to think" and he turned and left the room without turning back.

Clary stood in the middle of the room and listened as Jace shut the door and walked down the stairs. A harsh cold wind swept through the room and sent shivers through Clarys bones. Slowly she padded over to the window and pulled it shut ensuring it was locked and the curtains where drawn before she laid on the floor next to her sons bed he held his tiny hand as she cried herself to sleep.

….

Down stairs Jace sat with his head in his hands whishing this was all a bad dream. He heard Clarys muffled cries from upstairs but couldn't bring himself to go and comfort her. He lifted his head and looked around the room. The words Clary said earlier echoed in his ears "Oh Jace, it's like being back at the institute". Jace rose to his feet and walked over to the folder of paperwork Maryce had given him. He had only briefly looked over it before but hadn't really taken in any of the information. As he pulled out the piles of papers he looked at the photographs of the property he saw the bright warmth of the happy home it used to be. The pastel colored walls had photographs hung everywhere. the which light shined illuminating the place where he was sat. The which lights here where different to the ones in the institute rather than illuminating the room they illuminated were ever the shadowhunter wanted them to as if they could read minds. Jace looked up at his reflection in the mirror and the wall the mirror hung shone with light. Jace only glanced at himself for a few seconds he didn't want to see his face. He killed a man without a single doubt and although he had good reason to do so he couldn't stop thinking about how the man's family must be feeling and whether they could ever understand.

Jace turned his attention back to the papers and he found a log book from when the cottage had previously been used. This cottage was the holiday home so it was only used in the summer months but each visit was documented and signed with an italic signature. Jace found many logs from Maryce's mother and farther and eventually he found one that Maryce had written as a child. The log read "it beautiful here, it's as if the rest of the world no longer exists and we are free." Jace read the log over and over again absorbing their meaning, although once Maryce saw this home as a peaceful retreat Jace saw it as his own little taster of hell.

Jace rummaged through the papers again feeling the tears burning in his eyes and found a hand written letter. The paper was old like a piece of parchment. It wasn't addressed to anyone in particular instead it read to the owner of countryside cottage. Jace opened the letter a read the message within.

 _In order for this letter to be read the cottage must have a new owner. Unlike other typical holiday homes countryside cottage has its own abilities. This cottage does not appear to mundane_ _or any ordinary shadowhunter's, instead it only appears for those who seek protection and have the purist of hearts. To be in_ _the cottage you have been selected by the angels who honor_ _your service against the demon world in your time of need. This cottage has its own wards of protection which will prevent trespassers, all anyone else will ever see will be a field filled with daffodils and daisy's. However,_ _I must warn you that this magic is delicate and there_ _is always a possibility that the wards maybe broken. If this was to happen the cottage would appear to others and will attract curiosity from mundanes._

 _If the wards are ever broken the house will give you a warning, I cannot say how exactly as the house has many factors which are far from comprehendible. The Paneling_ _which borders up the space under the stairs is in fact a secret door with a permanent locking rune engraved on the inside. once you are in the room activate the rune from the inside. the panel will no longer be able to be opened and if it is broken all that will be visible_ _from behind it will be a brick wall._

 _Although the house may look regular it has the power to change, one day a room may appear and another it will not. On the darkest of days,_ _the cottage will be your light and in the toughest of wars it shall be your armor._ _Treat the house with respect and it shall respect you. On the ring you have been given there should be 5 keys: one each for the front and back doors, another is a master key for all of the_ _windows and as_ _for the remaining 2 keys their purpose may never been known._ _It is believed that one of them leads to the source of the houses power and others believe_ _that within the room one of the keys unlock is the pathway which angels come down on to earth and the pathway to communicate with them as they watch over us. The door to these rooms have only appeared to have_ _been found once before and the stories within the rooms_ _have never been told._

 _Read my words carefully_ _dear shadowhunter as the knowledge of the house is very important if you wish to stay here. You are a chosen one and that means that with the cottages support you will have immense_ _abilities. However,_ _if you choose to use these abilities to dark purposes_ _you will be banished from the_ _house and stripped of your runes. There is a manual that explains_ _the abilities of the house and how they are believed_ _to have occurred but bear_ _in mind these are only theory's the true secret is one which can never go passed the spoken words of the past._

 _Take care fellow shadowhunter remember that in this house you are never alone._

Jace's hands trembled as he read the letter, what did it mean? How could a house posse's its own power and have disappearing room's? He looked around the room suddenly feeling uneasy. Jace looked at the time and realized it was almost 10 o'clock. Jace peered around the side of the curtains but as they were in the middle of the countryside there was no street lights leaving Jace staring in to the never ending blackness. Jace flattened his hand against the window stretching his fingers out pressing his palm against the glass.

A floor bored creaked in the next room and Jace's head spun. He removed his hand from the window letting the curtain fall shut but what Jace didn't know was that another hand was now pressed against the window from the outside. The hand had mirrored Jace's without him knowing. As the hand pulled away its print was left on the window for Jace and Clary to find when they woke up the next morning.

 ** _Leave a review. xxxx_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Key

**_Back again thank you to the people who review :) if you like then please leave a review. got a interesting twist in this story and hoping it will turn out well. So same again leave a review if you want more. xxx_**

Clary awoke to find herself asleep in bed next to Jace, she figured that he must of carried her in to bed when he finally returned to the bedroom last night but she had been too exhausted to remember. Clary glanced at her son who was still sleeping it was only 6am and George didn't usually wake up for another hour or so, so Clary decided she would have another look around the house while she had some spare time. Quietly she took some fresh clothes out of her wardrobe and snuck out of the room. As she walked down the corridor she noticed that the curtains on the far window had been pulled open and tied back. A flush of confusion hit her, she could have sworn that she had closed all the curtains the night before but she shook the feeling off knowing she had more important things to think about. Clary went into the bathroom and changed into her clean clothes. She quickly scrunched her hair back into a messy bun and set off downstairs.

Clary walked into the Livingroom and walked towards the window as she drew back the curtains she looked out towards the fields surrounding the property. There was no doubt that the views where beautiful but as clary was raised as a city girl the views made her homesick. As she turned to walk away something caught her eye, she stopped for a moment and studied the window. The windows where definitely in need of a clean but one shape was clearly visible, Clary bent down to place the shape on her eye level as she looked further Clary realized it was a hand print. She thought back to when they had arrived yesterday and about which windows they both looked through. As she recalled her memories Clary was certain that this was the window she had looked through and Jace peered through the kitchen window. Clary raised her small delicate hand and measured it up to the imprint. The imprint was almost double the size of her hand giving her a very uneasy feeling.

A buzzing sound caught her attention, as she turned around she saw a large bumble bee whizzing around the room. Clary wasn't used to have animals like bee's around as the apartment she once shared with her mother had no outdoor area or flowers to attract them. She looked around the room to try and find something to catch the bee with. It's consistent buzzing was getting really annoying. As she looked around she saw nothing that could help her so she walked into the kitchen as the bee flew around her. Clary opened a cupboard to look for a box or a cup. A wave of dust blew into her face causing her to cough, the cupboard had been shut for a very long time and cobwebs covered the objects inside. Although Clary was a shadowhunter and had faced many terrifying demons she hatted bugs. Hesitantly she pulled the closest cup out of the shelf, she pulled it towards her face to try blow off the cobwebs when a large spider crawled out of the cup and on to the back of her hand. Clary let out a high pitched squeal and shook her hand causing the cup to clatter to the ground and smash in too dozens of tiny pieces.

"Your still seriously scared of spiders?" a voice from behind her asked. Clary spun on her heals quickly caught off guard. As she turned she saw Jace laughing at her leaning against the door frame. "and in what part of that scream where you going to defend yourself Clarissia? As your trainer I'm rather disappointed" Jace added grinning down at Clary's panicked face. She looked at her husband half glaring at him. "I was trying to catch the stupid buzzing thing!" she protested. Jace smirked and turned back into the living room. Clary watched him, just by the look on his face she knew he was up to something. "What are you doing she asked?" Jace didn't reply, instead he rummaged through one of the bags Alec had packed for them. Eventually he held up a small jar and turned to face Clary. "Honey" he said "I remembered seeing it yesterday. Alec must have packed it knowing George love's it." Jace dipped the tip of his finger in the Jar coating it in the thick golden honey. He sealed the jar and stood very still with his hand out stretched. "Watch." After a few moments the buzzing bee circled Jace's hand eventually it landed on his finger. Slowly Jace walked to the nearest window and opened it. Once his had was held outside the cottage the bee flew away. He pulled his hand back inside and closed the window. Without a second thought Jace looked at the honey on his finger and liked it off. "That's Disgusting!" Clary announced. Jace clearly wasn't bothered about her opinion. "Food's Food." he answered as he walked in to the living room.

Clary remained in the kitchen and started to collect the pieces of the broken cup. Jace returned a few moments later holding the letter he had found yesterday. Clary rose to her feet putting all the pieces into a small wooden barrel which was their only option for a bin. Jace began to read the letter out loud and Clary listened carefully. "It doesn't make any sense? How can the house possess its own power?" she asked. Jace shook his head "I don't know. I'm going to take a look around the house and see if we can find out any history it could be linked to." Clary nodded and as she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off by the sound of her son crying upstairs. She looked towards Jace and smiled "I'll go. You start looking."

As Clary wandered up the stairs Jace made his way back into the living room. Against the far wall was a tall bookcase with a cupboard at the bottom. Jace glanced over the books. Most where tales of famous shadowhunter's, alongside a shadowhunter's codex and a copy of the grey book. As his eyes wandered down towards the cuboid he noticed that it was locked. Jace bent down and examined the lock. It was old and rusty and looked as if the key to open it must be tiny. Jace glanced around the room wondering where it could be. He studied the master key for the windows wondering if it maybe had the same lock but the key was far too big. Jace rattled the cupboard doors wondering if he could force them open but they were stuck solid.

Clary came down the stairs carrying George in her arms and he wasn't a happy bunny. The second he locked arms on his father he decided that was where he wanted to be. George lunged himself forward kicking his legs off Clarys stomach, she winced in pain and almost dropped him. Clary was weak she hadn't eaten anything for the past 3 days. Luckily Jace managed to support her and hold her upright. He pulled George out of her arms and kissed her forehead gently. "Sit down. Ill feed George." His arm guided Clary to the sofa. Then he took George into the kitchen.

Clary sat down and closed her eyes pressure was building up in her head giving her a migraine. Suddenly she felt to soft hands massaging the temples, Clary jumped at first but she knew there was only Jace who would be touching her. "that feels good" she groaned final letting herself relax. Her mind wandered away thinking about home, her mother and step father, as well as her in laws and her best friend, who were all millions of Miles away. Clary thought about what could have happened to them after they left through the portal, the Clave had already sent soldiers into the institute. Could they have captured her family and locked them up in silent city? Or did they torture them into telling the truth? The hands that where massaging her head slowly moved down to her shoulders, it felt amazing. Clary could feel the knots in her muscles unwinding, she began to feel sleepy, the events of the pass few days had really had really had an effect on her body. "Thanks Jace, Has George settled?" she asked. The hands that had been massaging her stopped gently resting on her shoulders but there was no vocal response. "Jace?" she asked again finally opening her eyes.

Clary could still feel the pressure of hands on her shoulders but when she glanced into the mirror her heart pounded… In the mirror Clary was looking at her own reflection and although she could still feel the pressure of hands resting on her shoulders there was nobody stood behind her.

Clary let out an ear piercing scream as she jumped up off the sofa. Clary spun around and her eyes scanned the room. Jace came bursting into the room and instantly took hold of her "Clary what is it?" he asked "What's wrong?" Tears streamed down her cheeks someone or something had been their watching her… touching her.

"There-There was something…someone here, touching me." Her voice was rattled. Her deep breaths muffled her words. Jace's face filled with concern "Someone was here? Who? Who was it?" Jace had fear in his eyes he knew they didn't stand a chance if the clave came for them now. Clary shook her head unsure how any of the events over the past few minutes could make any sense at all. "That's the thing when I looked in the mirror there was nobody behind me but I felt it Jace. I felt hands on me as I looked in the mirror." Clary paused for a few seconds inhaling a deep breath. "Where's George?" she asked whilst dashing into the kitchen. Clary looked around the room but couldn't see her son anywhere she turned to Jace her tears splashing down her cheeks more frequently now "Where is he?" she demanded. Before Jace could answer a noise caught Clarys attention "MAMA MAMA" George cried Clary looked frantically around the kitchen until finally let them rest on the cupboard doors under the sink. She knelt down and opened them to reveal George sat inside his face smothered with honey. George giggled at the sight of his panicked mother "Mama" he shouted, stretching his arms out waiting to be picked up. Clary pulled him into her arms and held him tightly.

"There's something wrong here Jace. Someone was there I felt it and the front window, there's a handprint on it. It's much bigger than mine" Clary looked at Jace his skin had lost its red tone and returned to its regular colorless tone. Finally, he spoke. "We need to find more information about the houses history. Something doesn't add up." Clary and Jace walked back in the living room, Clary set George down on the floor and put some toys around him. "Look at this bookcase." Jace called "The cupboard is locked tight, I can't get into it." Clary joined his side and looked at the books that where lined up along the shelves. "What are all the books?" she asked. Jace shrugged his shoulders. "Just books I think standard books, nothing special." His words didn't even make it past Clarys ears. There was a book 3rd self, 2nd from the left. Clary felt like the book was calling to her. She reached out a hand and pulled out the book. A voice whispered in her ear, and the voice defiantly wasn't Jace's "The key" it whispered. Slowly Clary opened the book and flipped through the pages. The first 4 chapters where normal making Clary doubt what she had heard but as she got closer to the back of the book she realized that part of the book was hollowed out. "Jace look there's something in here." At the back of the book there was an old black and white photo and tapped to the back of the photo was a tiny gold key.

The photo was of a man, dressed in a suit and tie with runes sneaking out from the edges of his clothing. "Do you think this is the original owner?" Clary asked. Jace nodded his head. Jace quickly separated the key from the photo and knelt down. As he suspected the key fit perfectly in the lock and he was finally able to open the cupboard.

 _ **Leave a review xxxx**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Thornton's

**_Sorry I've been busy but all for a good cause. I've happily just accepted a job offer and am now a Nursery Nurse working in a primary school so mega happy Anyway i'm back again. hopefully will have another upload done by Friday. Let me know what you think guys leave a review xxx_**

A cloud of dust fluttered out of the cupboard causing Jace and Clary to turn away and cough. Across the room George tried to mimic his parent's actions but instead he burst out in an infectious giggle. Jace wafted his hands about until the dust had finally drifted away. As the couple looked inside the cupboard they found a pile of boxes, photographs and letters. "Let's put them on the dining table. So we can have a proper look." Clary suggested pulling as much out of the cupboard as she could carry. Jace followed closely behind her bringing the remainder of the things. They spread the boxes out across the table and made a pile of letters and a pile of photographs. Jace pulled the largest book forward and opened in. Inside the box there was a selection of carved wooden toys. Clary reached inside and pulled out a baby rattle, the rattle had flowers much like daisy's engraved across the handle and hanging off the small hook was a golden belle. "These are beautiful Jace. I wonder who they belonged to" Clary said, her voice full of curiosity. Jace took another toy from the box, it was very similar to the one clary held and also had flowers engraved on it. This toy had a small knitted teddy bears attached to the top. He gently set it down and took another look in the box. A small blanket was neatly folded and tied with string. Jace lifted the blanket out and found a photograph lying underneath. "Who do you think this is?" Jace asked. He passed the picture to his wife. The photo was in black and white, it showed a small child sat happily in a pram holding the rattle clary had already found. One the back of the photo wrote in beautiful hand writing was a name and a date. 'Oliver Thornton November 23rd 1764.' "I'm not sure." Jace finally answered. "Let's keep looking."

Placing the items back in their box Clary moved the box to the side, ready to open the next one. Clary pulled the next box forward. The box felt different to Clary, even though it was more a less identical to the last box a strange tingling sensation passed through her nerves as she held it. Hesitantly Clary removed the lid. Inside Clary found a small glass bottle half filled with perfume. Clary removed the lid and sniffed the bottle but due to its age the perfume had lost its flower filled sent and smelt more like a rotten egg, much to Clarys displeasure. She quickly put the lid back on the bottle and looked towards her son. George was still sat happily playing with his toys. Clary was glad that he was too young to understand the situation they were in and hopped it would be like this forever.

She turned her attention back to the box much like the other box there was also very old photograph. Clary hesitated before she touched the picture there was something strange about it. With her hand outstretched hovering just millimeters over the photo she looked at the details of the photograph. The photo was of a woman, dressed in a tight laced corset, completed with a skirt covering the woman's feet and trailing on the floor behind her. It was clear to Clary that the photo must have been taken on the woman's wedding day. Finally, clary picked up the picture.

As her hand connected with the photo Clary drew a sharp breath, she stumbled backwards but luckily Jace was able to catch her within the curve of his arm. Clarys vision blurred and a bright light blinded her making her shut her eyes tightly. As her eye lids fell closed Clary felt another tingling sensation sweep over her body and suddenly an image appeared in her mind. The woman she had seen on the photograph was laid on her back out in the field surrounding the property. At first Clary thought the woman was wearing a red dress but as she concentrated on what she was seeing she realized that the truth was much more disturbing. The woman's dress wasn't red, instead it was a very pale pink covered in the woman's crimson red blood. Clarys heart pounded against her chest as she let out a piercing scream which pulled her back into reality.

Clary went limp in Jace's arms and he gently lowered her to the floor. George began to cry after hearing his mother's scream. Jace didn't know what to do. He looked from his son to his wife "Clary? Clary What happened?" He asked, carefully studying her expression. "I-I-I'm not s-sure. When I touched the picture, I saw her, in my mind but-t she was covered in blood. Jace I think she was dead." Clarys eyes where filled with horror. Jace pulled her body close to his chest holding her tightly. Eventually Clarys heart rate returned to normal and she pulled away from her husband. "You carry on looking I'm going to see what food Alec packed and see if I can make something to eat." She pulled George into her arms and cradled him until he settled his cries. Jace nodded silently and clary left the room.

Jace studied the second box, he wondered who the lady was, whether she was a shadowhunter? Or was she a mundane? And how was clary able to see her when she touched the picture? Jace picked up the photo expecting to maybe see what clary saw, but he saw nothing. Feeling slightly disappointed Jace turned over the picture, on the back there was a name and a date. The photograph was taken on the same day as the one of Oliver. The woman's name was Cassandra Thornton. Jace studied the picture looking for any abnormalities or clues as to who she was and how she died but he found nothing. Placing the items back in the box and closing the lid he moved on to the other items they had found.

Jace picked up a handful of letters the first was addressed to a Mr J Thornton, this had to be the original owner, didn't it? Jace flipped over the envelope and pulled out the crumpled piece of parchment. The letter read:

 _ **Dear Mr J Thornton,**_

 _ **This letter is the order of the Clave. You are on your last warning. It is the order of the Clave that you and your family return to Idris on the 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November and await your trial. Failure to do so will result in shadowhunter soldiers locating yourself and your family and you shall all be executed upon site.**_

 _ **Inquisitor.**_

 _ **October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **1764**_

Jace studied the letter even for the clave this seemed extremely unusual. Why was the clave threatening to kill the Thornton family? He put the letter down and moved on to the next one. Inside the envelope was a love letter written to Mr Thornton from his wife. The letter was clearly written before they were wed as it talked about Mrs Thornton's hopes for their wedding day and the future. Jace felt a tear form in the corner of his eyes, just like himself and Clary the Thornton family had dreams. Dreams cut short and lives ruined with a deadly ending.

Jace sat alone for another half an hour or so reading the letters they had found. However, nothing gave any indication as to who Mr J Thornton was or what happened between his family or the clave. Every so often Jace would hear Clarys voice echo from the kitchen and it would make him jump. Eventually Jace gave up on their search leaving him with more questions than answers. He left the boxes and letters on the table and left the room.

"Find anything?" Clary asked as Jace entered the kitchen. He shook his head "Nothing. A couple of love letters and one from the Clave demanding to have them come to Idris but nothing more." George was sat on the floor munching a couple of custard cream biscuits "What food do we have?" Jace asked. "Not a lot, only have enough for today and a bit for tomorrow. We need a microwave and a kettle. I know the eclectics crap but we need to eat." Clarys voice was hollow, it didn't display much emotion Jace couldn't tell whether she was angry or not so rather then speaking he decided to pull Clary into his arms.

Jace slid his arms around Clarys waist and spun her around so she was facing him. Jace could tell that she had been crying. Clary hung her head low so she wasn't meeting Jace's eyes. "Clary… Clary?" he whispered Jace gently touched her chin with his fingertips, pushing her head up to face him. He looked into his wife's eyes. They sparkled with tears, her face was pale, sad. "Clary we can sort something out okay?" Clary shook her head and launched her body at Jace's. His arms held her tightly, her hands wrapped around his neck and the tears that rolled down her cheeks soaked through his shirt. Jace pushed her slightly away from him. Clary flattened her hands against his chest. Without speaking Jace tilted his head and leaned down towards Clary his lips pressed against hers.

Clary felt the strength of Jace's muscles where her hands rested. Much to Jace's surprise Clary slipped her hands back around Jace's neck and interlocked her fingers. She pressed her body against his and kissed him again. Their lips locked together and didn't want to part. Clary tasted his lips, sweet and addictive. She let herself dissolve into the kisses, Jace's grip on her tightened and her groaned against her lips. Clary found herself wanting to feel his body against hers, wanting more and more. Her lips parted as their kisses got deeper. Jace lifted clary up from her waist and sat her on the kitchen counter. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist holding his body firm against hers. She didn't want to let go of him. She let her tongue dance on Jace's lips until he met it with his own. Clary felt her heart beat slam against her chest. It had only been a few days since their wedding but Clary realized just how much she had missed the feeling of Jace's body against hers and how she longed for the taste of his lips.

"ME ME ME Kiss!" George shouted, making his parents separate their lips. Clary rested her head on Jace's shoulder and closed her eyes, Clary found herself focused on his heart beat. she heard Jace's voice but didn't take in what he was saying, she hadn't realized she was still exhausted but right now Clary didn't have the time to be tired.

"MAMA!" George shouted causing Clarys eyes to fly open. The sound of her son upset sent shivers down her spine. Clary separated from her husband and picked up her son. George had eaten all his biscuits and was covered in crumbs. Clary sat him on the counter and dusted them off. Jace placed a soft supportive hand on her back "I'm going to see if I can find a map or something, so we can find the nearest town." He kissed her forehead softly and left the room.

Jace walked into the dining/living room and stopped. He looked at the table he had been sat at and all the boxes and letters where gone. The table was clear. Jace's eyes scanned the room his hand clutched the dagger he always kept hidden in his belt ready to fight. Step by step he searched the room. It was clear and Jace knew that nobody could have gone upstairs without them realizing, the house was far too old and the floor boards creaked far too much for anyone to move silently around the house. Jace moved towards the cupboard he and clary had emptied earlier, the doors where closed and the cupboard was locked up tight.

"Clary!" Jace shouted "Clary come in her something wrong." Clary rushed into the room holding George firmly against her chest "What is it?" she asked, with a notably amount of panic in her voice. "The boxes and l-letters" Jace stuttered. "I left them on the table when I came into the kitchen but now they're gone and the cupboards locked." His body was stiff the dagger still clutched tightly. The couple stared at each other lost for words. "Where's the key?" Clary asked. Jace looked around the room but it wasn't visible. He quickly reached onto the book case and pulled down the book they found the photograph in. he flicked to the fourth chapter where they found the photograph and the key earlier but the book was empty…

Somebody or something had put the boxes and letters back in the cupboard and taken the key with them.

 _ **Leave a review xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9: Nursery

_**So sorry I've been away. anyway here is the next chapter please review if you want to read more. I know i'm not the best of writers so would really appreciate your comments and advice.**_

Jace checked the house over and over again but it was definitely clear there was nobody else here. George had grown tired and needed a nap. As Clary didn't have a travel cot downstairs and she didn't want him to be in a room without her she went into the kitchen and pulled out the largest draw she could find. The draw was filled with pots and pans, clary placed them on the corner of the kitchen floor and carried the empty draw into the living room. George was asleep on the floor, clary pulled some cushions from the sofa and stuffed them in the empty draw to make it comfy. She lifted George up and laid him down in the draw with a blanket draped over him.

"That's just weird." Jace called. He had been sat silently studies a map he had found wedged in between some books. "it's not really mum used to put me in draws to sleep all the time when I was little. I never realised it was so she could hide me quickly though." There was a sadness in Clary's voice. It pained her to talk about her family. She felt tears linger in her eyes but she blinked them away and walked to Jace. Clary rested her hand on his shoulders and peered down at the map. "is it any good?" she asked. She got no response "Jace?" she asked again raising her voice slightly.

Jace jumped underneath her grip and stuttered clear lost in his thoughts. "I-I think so. The streets are all labeled. Looks like at least a 2 mile walk through the woods at the end of the back field to the closest road. I'll go find some shops tomorrow." Clary looked puzzled "It's a different currency here. They don't take dollars there called pounds." dread washed over her. How were they supposed to get food and essentials if they don't have money? Jace heard the worry in her voice but he already had answer to her question. Jace grinned at her.

"Maryce gave us this the rest of the information about the house." he pulled a bank card out of his pocket "It's British so we should be able to use it." Clary let out a sigh of relief. She sank down on the sofa next to her husband and fell asleep in his protective arms.

...

The next day George woke with a scream. He was hungry. Clary gowned in bed her stomach was rumbling and her energy was running out. She gripped her stele and drew runes of health and strength but there were only so much runes could do for you. Like mundane shadowhunter's still had to eat and drink. Clary turned around to speak to Jace and realized he wasn't there. Instead a note was left on his pillow. "Sorry I missed you. Headed out to the shops early, I didn't want to wake you. See you later, I'll be back as soon as possible I love you Clary."

With a sigh Clary set the note back down and her head fell into the palms of her hands. She drew a deep breath and realised she stank. She desperately needed a wash and George did too although he hated bath time, knowing she had a battle on her hands Clary crawled out of bed scooped up her son and carried him to the bathroom.

...

Jace had walked through the back fields and was now walking through the woods. Although the nobody around he had covered himself in glamour runes so he was invisible to mundane. Even though Jace couldn't hide himself from other shadowhunter's or down worlders he felt a bit more secure with the glamour. There was a bumpy pathway leading through the woods, it was clear that it hadn't been used for years as many parts of the path where covered by overgrown plants. With the map tucked away in his pocket Jace walked alone with only his thought to keep him comfortably.

After a couple of hours of walking Jace finally reached a small village. He approached the streets with caution, his hovering over the dagger hidden in his belt. It was almost 3 o'clock so many parents filled the streets walking to the nearest school to collect their children. Nobody appeared to be able to see Jace but he still moved carefully. Jace reached the nearest shop and stepped inside. The shop keeper didn't react to Jace entering the store. At the back of the store there was a cash machine, he walked over to it and drew £50 out. Jace checked the shop again it was clear and he was hidden behind the shelves a deglamorized himself. Jace had dressed in a long sleeved shirt to hide his runes. He picked up 3 loaves of bread, packets of noodles, pasta, rice, fruit, snacks, milk tea coffee, sugar and nappies. Beside the till the shop had kettles on offer. For £10 Jace thought carefully about the money he had and ensured he had enough as Jace approached the counter and the shop keeper nearly shot out of his skin.

"Gosh mate I didn't see ya there mate" he laughed and smiled at Jace. Jace quickly grabbed boxed up kettle and placed it on the counter with the food and nappies. "Sorry, I thought you'd seen me." Jace replied. The man studied Jace for a moment. " ya not for aroun' here are ya. Is that an American accent?" the shop keeper asked. Jace hesitated for a moment unsure whether he should say where he is from. After a moment he answered "I'm visiting family in the next town over." the man nodded and priced up the items. "that's £32.99 altogether" Jace studio the money in his hands. He handed the man two twenty pound notes. Jace packed his shopping into some carrier bags and waited for his change. He studidi the coins he was given unsure of their value. So he decided to draw some more money out of the cash macheine so he wouldn't have to use them. After taking out another £50 he walked back over to the counter. "Do you know where I can get a microwave from?" he asked. The guy got up from his chair behind the counter and walked to the door, he stepped outside and pointed down the street. "Walk down the next street and turn left. Theirs a electrics store called 'plugins' they should have one. Jace nodded in thanks and set of walking again.

When Jace reached the store it had a few other people in. Then a name caught his attention "Issabelle come here" a woman called. A young girl appeared and skipped across the aisle. The girl was beautiful with long black hair. Jace watched for a moment, his heart ached for his sister. The girl joined her mother and wrapped her arms her. Jace turned away and looked around the store he found a few different choices of microwaves and chose the cheapest. Then another stand caught his eye, mobile phones. He and clary had gotten rid of theirs to avoid being traced but that left them with no means of contact if they were apart. Jace looked at the different phones, they were mainly smart phones with 4g internet access which was something that wasn't a priority to them at the moment, basic supplies and survival was the key. He moved down the aisle and found some cheaper ones. Nothing special, very basic phones which would allow himself and Clary to text and call. They were £15 each and that along with the microwave was a total of £55 luckily Jace had enough money without needing to use any coins. As he approached the counter the women working on the counter giggled at him. Jace estimated that she was about 17 or 18 so she wasn't much younger than him. When he put the boxes down she gave him a puzzled look. "pretty basic phones for someone like you. I would have thought that you would have wanted a smart phone or something" she said fluttering her eye lashes at Jace. He ignored her flirting and handed her the cash without speaking. "Who are they for? Parents or something?" Jace shook his head "There for me and my wife." He replied. The girl's smiley expression disappeared. "A bit young to be married aren't you?" she asked. Jace met her eyes and saw the disappointment in them. "not when you're a farther" he said sharply. The girl seemed a bit taken back by his comment so quickly processed the payment. She handed Jace 2 carrier bags and he packed his items. This left him with a lot to carry probably too much for a mundane but because of his shadowhunter strength it wasn't that difficult. Picking up his bags Jace left and started the long journey back home.

….

After washing herself and George Clary brought some of Georges toys into the bathroom so she could wash their clothes. They didn't have a washing machine so all Clary could do was wash some clothes in the bathtub. She took a scrubbing brush and filled the bath with hot water. As Clary started scrubbing their clothes her thoughts took over she didn't realize just how hard she had been scrubbing the clothes until she pulled a hole in her knitted jumper. Clarys knitting skills where nonexistent so the jumper was ruined. Clary realized she was crying when her tears dripped into the bathtub. Asif sensing his mother was upset George stood and walked to her side shouting "BOO BOO BOO!" when he got there. Clary smiled at George using her wrist to wipe away her tears. "Mama food food mama." George said. Clary opened her arms and her son walked into them. She dropped the jumper back in to the bath and held her son. "I Know baby. Daddy has gone for food we can have some later okay." She reached into the bath and pulled out the plug. She picked up Georges toys and wandered back into the bedroom. As she walked through the door she stopped and stared, the room was tidy with the curtains open and the window clicked onto its latch. Clary shook her head in disbelief this defiantly wasn't how she left their bedroom.

Feeling uneasy she slammed the bedroom door shut and stood in the hall way listening. Nothing. No noise, no movement. Her heart pounded in her chest. Then she heard something, she spun around and looked down the corridor behind her. The corridor was different she realized that there was a door she had never seen before. The letter Jace showed her claimed that the house had hidden rooms which only appeared in times of need but she didn't really believe it was possible. Slowly clary creeped towards the door holding on tightly to her son. As she reached out to push the door open. It moved before she touched it. Clary stepped backwards and watched as the door swung completely open.

As she peered into the room Clary saw what was inside. It was a nursery. Her mouth dropped open in shock. George wiggled in her arms "Toys Mama Toys!" he shouted. He tried to get out of her arms but Clary wasn't about to let that happen. He cried and thought against her but she didn't let go. "No George wait a minute" she pleaded. She had a strange feeling which she couldn't quite place. She didn't feel threatened or scared, instead she felt strangely safe. Safer than she had in a very long time. Clary couldn't explain it at all. She placed George on the floor and he sent off exploring. "Toys! Toys! Mama. Teddy, my Teddy." He ran around the room touching everything he could get his hands on. Clary was much more hesitant she walked around slowly. There was a wooden cot pushed against the far wall, a small wooden wardrobe a chest of draws with a changing mat placed on top. Much like the rest of the house the furniture was old and made from solid oak wood however unlike the other rooms in the house nothing was covered over by sheets and them wasn't a speck of dust anywhere to be seen. Clary knew this was strange the room looked like it had just been cleaned and the wood polished but she didn't dwell on the thought for two long her curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to the picture frame sitting on the windowsill. The photo was of a baby boy he must have only been a few days old when it was taken. As she touched the photo she felt the strange tingling sensation which she felt when she touched the photo of Mrs Thornton. Her eyes fell closed and an image appeared.

Laugher echoed in Clarys ears. She realized the boy in the photograph was the same boy she had seen yesterday, Oliver Thornton. Clary watched as she saw Oliver playing he was sat in his cot probably only about six months old. There was a loud bang and his mother Mrs Cassandra Thornton came running in the room, she was covered in runes. As the image in Clarys vision shifted she realized that she wasn't seeing the house they were in now. It was a different house, the room was much smaller and the bedroom door was made of a lighter colored wood and had a glass panel in the top. Cassandra grabbed hold of Oliver and held him tightly in her arms. She hid in the corner. A loud pounding of footsteps and two men came into the room with their weapons raised. Clarys heart stopped she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Where they going to hurt or capture Cassandra or Oliver? Or where they there to kill them? Within the blink of an eye another man exploded into the room pressing his serph blade though the center of one of the men's back. Killing him instantly. He then turned to the other man and their blades crashed together. Clary could see now that the last man to enter the room was Mr Thornton. He lunged forward and drove his blade through the other man's stomach. He pulled it back the blade was coated in crimson red blood. Mrs Thornton gasped "Oh by the Angel Joseph!" she shouted. Realization hit Clary she finally made Mr Thornton's first name, Joseph Thornton. Joseph dropped his blade and the bleeding man collapsed into a heap on the floor. Mr Thornton wrapped his arms around his wife and son. Suddenly a red glow surrounded Oliver's body. His parent gasped but before they could speak they disappeared through a portal leaving the injured men dying alone.

"MAMAMA!" George screamed his cry's made Clarys eyes fly open. She was on the floor, her head throbbed with pain and she realized she must have collapsed. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious. Clary tried to reach to hold her head but as she moved her arm she screamed in pain. Her arm was defiantly broken. Her hand was numb and her wrist was black and blue. "George it's okay." She whispered trying to pull herself up. Clary sat herself against the wall, breathing heavily. George climbed on her lap and kissed her cheek "Mama happy. Happy mama!" clary held him with her uninjured arm and opened her eyes. George was looking at her broken arm "It's okay" she whispered "Mummy will be fine." She whimpered in pain. George reached out and gripped her wrist. Clary winced from the pain but George kept hold of her. "George let go of mummy." He didn't listen. Clary opened her mouth to speak but before her words could come out a wave of relief swept over her body. She stared down at her wrist. She felt Georges grip tighten. She watched as the bruises began to disappear. Her mouth fell open in shock. George raised his other arm and held on to her hand. As the bruises began to disappear and a red glow shined around his hand. Clary fell the feeling returning to her fingers. Within minutes her hand was completely healed and the pain was gone. George let go of his mum's hand "Mummy all better."

Did that really happen? How was it possible that George had healed his mother's wounds? "Thank you" Clary whispered.

A loud bang down stairs caught her attention. "Clary I'm back." Jace called. Clary let out a sigh of belief. She stood up and walked out of the room in George in her arms. She shut the nursery door behind her and headed downstairs.

Jace was in the kitchen unpacking the things he had bought. He put the food away in the cupboards and left the boxed up kettle and microwave on the kitchen unit. He leaned over to Clary and kissed her softly. "How's thing been?" he asked. Clary didn't answer, she didn't know how to. Jace pulled the new phones out of the bag and placed them on the counter. "I thought that we needed phones in case we are apart like today. Clary wasn't really listening to what he was saying. "Jace we need to talk." He spun around and placed his hand on her cheek. "You've been crying? What happened?" he asked clary placed George on the floor and he wandered into the living room. "I had another vision, I found a new room upstairs like the letter said we could. It was a nursery I went in a touched a photo I saw the family again. The Thornton's, I had another vision. I heard Mr Thornton's first name. It was Joseph. He killed two men who were trying to hurt his wife and child. Once he killed them he went and sat with his wife and son. When he hugged them Oliver had a red glow surrounding him. A bit like the kind of glow Magnus has when he uses magic. Mr and Mrs Thornton looked shocked. Then all of a sudden they all disappeared through a portal." Jace looked at her taking in all the information. "So is the baby a warlock?" he asked. Clary shook her head "His mother was covered in runes so I don't think so. But there's something else I need to tell you..."

Jace's eyes widened "What is it?" he asked. Clary met his eyes, "When I had the vision I must have collapsed. When I woke up George was screaming. My arm was broken badly I could feel my hand or fingers. But George took hold of my arm and the bruise disappeared, my arm fixed. Somehow George healed me and he had a red glow coming off his hand…"

 _ **Thanks for reading let me know what you all think xxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10: November 23rd 1764

_**Hi guys not had any reviews from my last chapter, a bit disappointing so hopefully this will be better. please leave a review xxx**_

"What do you mean a red glow?" Jace asked sharply. "he's not a warlock." There was anger in Jace's eyes. Clary wondered what he was thinking but she didn't dare ask she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jace turned so he wasn't facing Clary he slammed his fists down in anger. Clary jumped and took a step back. "How is it possible Clary? How can he heal you? Are you sure you didn't just imagine it, you said you collapsed you could have hit your head and been a bit dazed." Clary glared at her husband, did he not believe her? "What's wrong with you Jace. I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie to you about something like this?" her hands trembled at her sides as she waited for his answer. "What do you expect me to think Clary?" his tone was harsh. Clary decided she couldn't take any more of his anger. She turned, left the kitchen and ran upstairs.

Jace inhaled a deep breath he turned and left the kitchen. He walked into the living room where he found George hiding under one of his mum's jumpers waiting for her to come down stairs. Jace walked closer and George let out a giggle. Jace pulled the jumper off his head and George shouted "BOO!" from the top of his lungs. But Jace didn't laugh instead he starred at his beautiful baby boy. The son he loved with all his heart. Jace wondered whether there was a connection between George and Oliver Thornton. How else would George have a red glow just like Oliver had. He knew that George was most likely to have extraordinary powers but if Jace and Clary where the only shadowhunter's to ever encounter a living angel then how was it possible for there to be so many similarities between the situation the Thornton's where in to the situation Jace and clary where in now. Each question that came in to his mind left him further and further away from the answers.

….

As Clary reached the top of the stairs she realized she had no idea what she was going to do to once she finished her mad stomp away. She looked up and down the corridor and decided to take another look around the nursery. Clary hesitated in the doorway before stepping into the room. As her feet crossed over the doorway Clary felt a rush of power sweep over her body. It was as if the room had its own strength and that strength was now flowing through Clarys body like she was attached the room. Clary looked around the room it somehow seemed different to how it was earlier. Nothing had changed the furniture and toys where all still in the same place but as Clary stepped further into the room she noticed a strange glow coming off the far wall almost like a portal but the glow was exactly the same shade of red that had come from gorges hand earlier. Clarys curiosity got the better of her she stepped closer and closer to the portal without thinking about what she was doing Clary reached out her left hand and pushed it through the portal. However, before Clary had a chance to pull her arm back the portal sucked her in.

Clary landed on the ground with a thud. Her whole body tingled. Pin and needles made her legs numb at first when she tried to stand she felt like a newly born fawn trying to stand for the first time. Clary was in the middle of a grassed field she recognized it instantly. It was the field outside the front of their new home. Had the portal only transported her outside? What was the point in that she thought? Eventually Clary managed to pull herself up. She set of walking towards the house but quickly stopped, she remembered how when they first arrived they said the house could do with some fresh paint and that was exactly what the house had. At first she thought that maybe Jace had painted it as a surprise but as she drew closer to the house she quickly realized that this was defiantly not the case.

Clary walked up the front steps and peered into the windows. What she saw next sent shivers down her spine.

Through the glass she could see a child playing inside. Clary instantly knew it wasn't George, as the child turned to face her she quickly realized who it was. Clary was staring at Oliver Thornton. Horror struck through her body, how was this possible? Had the portal taken her back in time? Oliver looked towards the window and clary ducked hoping he wouldn't see her. Her heart pounded in her chest and her head started to spin. She put her hand on the side of the house to try and steady herself but that's not what happened. Rather than her hand resting against the wall clary fell straight through it. She squealed out of shock and slapped her hand other her mouth hoping nobody would hear her. But nothing happened. After a few moments Clary opened her eyes. As she looked around the room she realized that nobody had seen or heard her? She rose to her feet and walked into the center of the room. A few feet in front of her Oliver was still playing with his toys. Clary crouched down in front of him and watched. Clutched in his had he was holding the rattle she and Jace had found. She let her eyes rest on her clothes. As she looked at the clothes he was wearing she realized exactly where and when she was. She was in the house herself and Jace lived in but it was November 23rd 1764.

Clary knew this because Oliver was wearing exactly the same clothes which clary had seen him wearing in the photograph she and Jace had found. Clary watched as Oliver played. He looked up as if she could see clary he shouted "MOM!" clary filled with fear, could he see her? She rose to her feet and quickly stumbled backwards, egar to get away from Oliver. A woman ran in to the room and scooped Oliver up into her arms. When Clary took a look at what the woman was wearing she realized why the portal had taken her to this specific day. The woman who was holding the child was his mother, Cassandra Thornton and she was wearing the exact same dress clary had seen her wearing in her vision. This was the day Cassandra Thornton died.

Clary reached out and tried to touch Cassandra. If she found a way to communicate with her, she might be able to worn her, prevent her from dying. However, rather than her hand resting on the woman's arm. Clarys hand went straight through. Clary realized no matter what she did she could not alter the past she had simply been brought here to watch.

There was a loud scream from outside, a man's scream. Cassandra ran to the window completely passing through Clarys body. Clary also ran to the window and she laid eyes on the horror which had taken place outside. On the floor laid two male bodies covered in blood. Mr Thornton stood on the decking with his serph blade draw and dripping with the fallen men's blood. As her vison fell on the field Clary realized there was at least 15 men with their weapons drawn ascending on the property. The tallest man leading the group shouted "BY ORDER OF THE CLAVE YOU WILL EACH BE TAKED INTO OUR CUSTORY FALIURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN AN IMMEDIATE DEATH SENTENCE!" Clarys heart stopped. The Clave where willing to kill without an inch of consideration, what could have possibly happened to make this happen? She wondered.

Cassandra pulled Oliver close to her chest and ran through the house. She ran to the side of the stair case and clary remembered the secret room the letter they found had told them about. If Cassandra could get Oliver in the room on time surely he would be able to survive? Her heart filled with hope for a moment she truly believed no harm would come to Oliver but sadly her hope was in vain.

Clary watched as two men burst through the front door. "CASSNDRA RUN!" she screamed. But it was no use Cassandra couldn't hear Clary, and even if she could she wouldn't have had the time to escape. The two men grabbed hold of Cassandra and ripped her screaming child from her arms. Mrs Thornton fought against the man but she was too weak to fight him off. The man whipped his blade around Cassandras neck and dragged her outside the house. Clary followed them outside and watched as the tragic events unfolded in front of her. Mr Thornton was held by two men at the end of the garden. He shouted for his wife. He told her he loved her and that he was sorry. Tears rolled down Clarys Cheeks.

The man who had hold of Oliver came out of the property, the screaming child cried for his mother. Then all of a sudden a red glow surrounded olives body. His cries stopped and the field dropped in to silence. The man holding him froze and slowly lowered Oliver to the ground. The other men screamed at him "What are you doing you bloody idiot get hold of the boy!" they shouted but the man didn't move. Cassandra watched as Oliver ran towards her. Within a split second she pulled a dagger out of the hem of the dress and slashed the wrist of the man holding her. He winced and released his hold on her. Cassandra set off in a run towards her child.

"DON'T LET HER GET TO HIM! THE CHILD CAN PORTAL!" one of the clave members shouted. Clary held her breath waiting for that final moment. An arrow was shot flying through the air. In hit Cassandra in the stomach. Blood poured out of her mouth and she fell to her knees. Oliver stopped running and stood terrified staring at his dying mother. The Man who shot Cassandra ran up behind her ripping the arrow out of her stomach. She screamed in pain and crumpled on the floor where her eyes fell closed for the last time.

Clary screamed. She was terrified but she couldn't take her eyes of Oliver she watched as the tears streamed down his pale cheeks. "MOMMY MOMMY!" he cried. Another member of the clave ran towards Oliver and scooped the child up in his arms. Oliver was too distressed to defend himself. A portal was formed at the bottom of the field and shackles where placed on olivers legs and arms. Clary ran to the child's side. She looked over to Mr Thornton they were no shackles on him. A man wearing a suit and top hat stepped forward. "Mr Thornton the clave have decided that due to you actions you are considered a traitor and will be sentenced to immediate death". Mr Thornton starred in horror "Inquisitor please. I beg of you this is inhumane." He begged. The inquisitor drew a serph blade from his belt. "We Mr Thornton are not Human. We are shadowhunter's!" And without another sound the inquisitor slit Mr Thornton's keck killing him in seconds.

Clary reached her hand out to Oliver but it passed through him. She desperately wanted to hold the child, Wisk him away to safety but she was helpless.

An excruciating pain swept over her body she dropped to the floor and screamed. A flash of light blinded her, then she felt weightless for a moment, until her body crashed against the ground and she heard Jace frantically calling her name.

 __ _ **leave a review xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11: As time stood still

**_Back again, only short and a bit different from some other chapters so would really love some feedback. I'm not the most confident person and nobody knows i write any of this so honestly have no idea if people like it or if its not good at all so please review or PM me. as soon as i get a response i will upload the next chapter ASAP. Thanks Guys xxx_**

"CLARY!" Jace shouted as he shook his wife's still body. Clary began to regain her consciousness but her head pounded with pain. She opened her eyes but her vision was blurred, she could just see Jace's outline. "Clary come on please." He begged pulling clary up into his arms. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and clung on to him, her whole body shook. "Clary it's alright" Jace whispered "I'm sorry I should have followed you when you ran upstairs. I'm so sorry god knows how long you've been out. You've been up here 2 hours". His words stabbed her in her heart Jace hadn't come after her normally she would be fuming with him but right now her head was too jumbled to concentrated.

Jace lifted Clary up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. "Where's George?" she mumbled. "He's downstairs asleep on the sofa I'm going to put his new bed in the nursery and put him to sleep in there he will be safe. The bed will protect him." His voice was soft and calm, as if he had planned to say those exact words a thousand times. Clary found comfort in it. Jace flipped back the covers and gently placed clary in bed. He carefully pulled off her jeans knowing she liked to sleep in just a shirt and tucked her under the covers. Within seconds Clary was fast asleep.

…..

Jace walked down the stairs and found his son exactly where he had left him. Snoring his little head off on the sofa. Jace shut the curtains and checked all the locks on the doors and windows. It was only 7pm but it had been a long day and all Jace wanted was to curl up next to his wife and hold her close. But he knew life was never just that simple.

…..

Clary rolled over in bed and her eyes fluttered open. Jace was lying next to her, wide awake. He looked down at his wife. She was so beautiful, her lips where the perfect shade of pink. Her eyes sparkled, her red hair framed the outline of her face beautifully. "Jace?" she whispered as a single tear slipped down her cheek. He didn't speak, she was still too frightened to tell him what happened. She couldn't understand it herself let alone explain it out loud.

Jace bent down and kissed her softly. Clary let her eyes fall shut, she reached up her left arm and let her finger tips glide down Jace's face. Her lips pressed firmly against his and she arched her chest up towards his. Jace pulled his lips away from hers but she quickly pulled them back down again. But this time she parted them slightly. Her tung lightly brushed against his lips begging for him to meet it with his own.

Clary felt Jace hesitate so pulled back. "What is it she asked?" Jace stared into her eyes for a moment. "What happened earlier? You haven't said anything." His voice was filled with concern. Clary shook her head "Can we leave it until the morning please?" Jace nodded. Clary crossed her arms across her stomach and pulled her shirt over her head. Leaving her in just her underwear. Jace's eyes winded as he took in Clarys appearance. After having George, she had more a less returned to this size she was before she got pregnant. But her stomach was lined with stretch marks. Clary placed her hands on top of them in an attempt to hide them from Jace. He sat up and lifted her arms up pulling her on to his lap. "Clary you don't have to hide them. They just make you even more beautiful." His words made Clarys heart melt she pressed her chest up against his and let her lips hover millimetres away from his. Jace tilted his head slightly. Clary thought he was going to kiss her lips, she shut her eyes and waited but too her surprise he didn't. Instead his nuzzled his head in to the crook of her neck and kissed her. She let out a small gasp and let her fingers tangle in his messy hair. Jace kissed down her neck and across her left shoulder until he reached her bra straps, he hooked his finger around the back of them and slid them off her shoulders. He sucked gently on the soft skin at the bottom of her neck leaving a red mark.

Clary slid her hands down onto his chest, feeling the strength in his muscles and the shape of his battle scars. As he let his hands fall around her back to unhook her bra clasp clary grinded her hips casing his body to shudder. Jace's kisses moved back up her neck as he tossed the bra onto the floor. As his lips returned to hers they clashed together filled with need and desire. Jace pulled her body firmly against his and pushed clary backwards pressing her against the bed. She wrapped her legs around his back and felt him hard against her. There body's moved against each other, clary slipped her hands down Jace's sides until she reached the elastic band at the top of his underwear. She curled her fingers around the band and slowly began to pull them down. Jace's tong licked along the edges of her lips until she met it with her own. As his boxes where pushed down his knees revealing everything. Jace gasped against her lips. Clary smiled and let out a giggle, "You're so predictable" she laughed remembering how every time they were close like this everything she did made him gasp or his let his body shudder.

Jace pulled slightly away from her. Just enough to see into her eyes, "Predictable am I?" he asked his face was filled with mischief. A face Clary had seen far too many times which probably meant he was up to no good. Within a split second Jace began tickling her, she laughed loud and slapped her hand over her mouth careful not to wake George. Jace kissed any and every inch of her skin which he could reached he crawled down her body pinning her arms down against the bed so she couldn't fight against him. He kissed her right down to the tips of her toes. Clary hated her feet being tickled and Jace knew it. She laughed ridiculously loud and tried to pull away but wouldn't let her. He kissed back up her legs until he reached the lace lining of her underwear. Clarys body tensed as he trailed kisses around her knickers. Her heart was thumping her loud in her chest, she desperately wanted him to touch her. He was completely naked and it was only a matter of seconds till she was too.

Jace carefully bit the hem of her knickers in his teeth and slowly pulled them down her legs. Clary was still giggling slightly but her body longed for Jace's. she sat up and grabbed his arm pulling his body onto her as she laid back down. He leaned down and kissed her gently their lips locked together as Clarys eyes fell closed. Her bare feet stroked the back of his carves and his hands slid around the curve of her back. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her body against him. the only thing between them was air and within seconds all the barriers where gone. There was nothing between them, hand in hand, chest to chest, heart to heart. Their body's moulded together as one.

…..

Clary wasn't sure how long she had actually been asleep but when she woke she was alone in the room, or so she thought. Clary pulled on some clothes and walked down stairs. She had the strangest feeling that she was being watched but when she looked behind her she saw nothing. "Jace?" she shouted. The house was silent. She stepped into the kitchen and Jace was stood staring out of the window. "Jace where's George?" she asked. There was no response. "Jace?" she called louder thinking he simply hadn't heard her. She placed her hand firmly against his shoulder but he didn't flinch. Clary stepped closer to him and looked at his face. He looked as if he had stopped and stood still to scare her. She playfully punched him in the arm "Jace come on." She laughed but he didn't move not even a millimetre. Clary found herself focusing on his eyes, the easiest way to see if he was messing with her was to see if he blinked. Jace was rubbish at staring competitions and could never last for more than a minute. She waited and watched but he didn't blink. Clary waved her hands in front of his eyes but he still didn't react. Fear began to bubble insider her.

"Clarrisia" a quiet voice whispered. Clary quickly spun around her eyes searched he room but didn't see anything. "Clarrisia Herondale" the voice spoke again. Clary fumbled in the closest draw and pulled out a knife. She shook Jace but he still didn't move. It was as if time had stopped.

"George!" Clary shouted. She dashed into the next room and stood by her son's side. Much like Jace he was also unresponsive. Clary new something was terribly wrong, then she felt a cold chill sweep over her body. As she slowly turned around she saw the person she had heard speaking and quickly realised she was stood looking at Mrs Thornton.

 _ **Please let me know what you think. xxx**_


	12. Chapter 12: Angel

_**Back again. this chapter should hopefully answer some questions. will update again soon. leave a review xxx**_

Clary stared wide eyed at the woman stood in front of her. At a first glance Mrs. Thornton looked like an ordinary person. She looked alive, like any other ordinary person. But when Clary really looked at her she realized that wasn't quite the case. Although she was there and Clary could make out every small detail about her such as the colored lining of her dress, the ribbon tying her hair back and the crimson red lipstick she was wearing. At the same time Clary could see directly through her. "Is this real?" Clary asked hoping she was still dreaming.

"Yes Clarrisia. I can assure you this is very real." Cassandras voice was soft and calm. Clarys Jaw dropped "But Your dead I saw it. I-I saw you die" Clarys hands trembled at her sides she desperately tried to steady them but couldn't bring herself to concentrate. Cassandra reached out and placed her hand on Clarys shoulder and much to Clarys surprise, she felt it. "Clarrisia what you saw did indeed happen that is how myself and my husband died. But we never truly left." Cassandra looked deep into Clarys eyes as if she was looking into her soul. Clarys words came out in a stutter "That means you're a g-gh-ghost" Cassandra nodded "that means all the things that happened here the noises. The things moving back into the cupboard. It was you?" Cassandra nodded again. "Your son, Oliver I'm so sorry. Do you know what happened to him?" Clary glanced towards George who was still frozen, her heart ached to hear him cry or see him move but she knew there must be a reason why Cassandra was visible to her.

"I wish I knew what happened to Oliver. The clave took him away I've been trapped hear ever since. I can see many things, the past and the future but I could never see my baby boy. I cannot let the clave do to me what they did to us, to my baby" Cassandra looked as if she was about to cry. Could Ghosts Cry? Clary knew she should offer words of comfort or support but she had to know more. She needed to know what the connections were between Oliver and George and why the clave was so desperate to have the children in their possession. "Why are our families so similar?" She asked "why can George do these things, I had a broken arm and he healed it with this red glow just like Oliver." Clary felt tears spring into her eyes she had so many questions she needed to ask but still didn't really know how to ask them. Cassandra gestured towards the couch "Please sit Clarrisia and I shall explain." Clary hesitated but did as Cassandra requested.

Cassandra finally began to explain. "As you understand Clarrisia you and Johnathan are rather unique and the way you have encountered angels has given you both very enhanced shadow hunting abilities. But Jonathon was brought back to life by the angel. So he absorbed part of the angles life source. As you know shadowhunter's are part angel and part mundane, however the human half of your husband died that day so when the angel brought him back to life and he absorbed the angels life source your husband became not only a shadowhunter but a true angel."

Cassandra's words lingered in the air as clary tried to comprehend them. Could it be? Could Jace no longer be human but be a full angel instead? "How-How didn't we know? How didn't the clave know?" clary asked. She knew that if the clave found out Jace was a pure angel they would be more concerned about having Jace in their control over George. Cassandra must have sensed Clarys shock and confusion her voice grew soft and delicate. "Clarrisia, I doubt he knows himself. If you think about it you will realize that since that moment Jace became an even more extraordinary shadowhunter from what he already was. And because George is his son George became more angel than human giving him these powers."

Clary sat in silence for a moment although what Cassandra was saying made sense it explained Georges unique powers it still didn't explain why there were so many similarities between George and Oliver. Clary was slightly unsure whether to directly ask or wait for Cassandra to tell her but she decided that it was now or never, she may never get this opportunity again. "So Jace being an angel explains Georges powers but what about Oliver? That is if you don't mind my asking?" Clarys voice was very unsteady, was she overstepping a line by asking personal questions about Oliver, or was that why Cassandra was here?

The woman remained silent for the next few moments until finally Cassandra began to speak again. "Oliver is also more angel than he was shadowhunter. There is something I haven't yet told you Clarrisia. Much like Jace I too am not human in anyway." Cassandra paused as if wondering if she could trust Clary with this information. "I too am an angel. I was sent to earth to ensure that shadowhunter's where for filling their destiny to protect the humans from the demons. Whilst I was on earth I too used runes and fought in battles alongside shadowhunter's. I was never meant to stay on earth for very long but I fell in love." Cassandras voice trailed off for a moment. "my husband he was one of the best shadowhunter's since the original shadowhunter himself. He was undefeatable with a heart of gold. We met on the day the man who killed him was officially made the inquisitor. There was a connection. I fell in love. I knew my duty was to watch over the workings of the clave but I lost sight of my duty and before I knew it. He proposed and where married. He never knew who I truly was, not in the beginning anyway. We had Oliver and everything was perfect until Oliver started displaying theses powers and then I knew I had to explain everything." Cassandra turned and faced away from Clary at first Clary thought she was going to leave but Cassandra didn't, instead she drifted over to the window and starred out across the field which she died on. "the clave suspected that my brother in law had been making deals with down wourlders trading information with them which was considered as treason. They came on my husband's birthday to arrest my brother in law. My husband thought against the clave not believing their claims. It quickly developed into a sword fight. My husband sunk his serph blade into the stomach of one of the claves men. Killing him" she paused. "things suddenly happened in slow motion. Another one of the claves men leaped forward from behind him and I screamed expecting my husband to be killed. But at that last second Oliver began mumbling in my arms. He was only a tiny baby no more than 6 weeks old. I had turned his face away so he couldn't witness the horror that was unfolding in front of us but somehow he knew what was happening. His body was almost vibrating and then a red glow shone from every inch of his body. It created a shield around myself and my husband protecting us from the clave. The claves men attacked the shield with everything they had but they couldn't break it. My husband ran towards us and the second he touched Oliver we were sucked into a portal. We ran from the clave for many years they once found us and almost captured us but my husband killed two of their men and Oliver portled us away. I showed you this when you first found the nursery." Clary thought about the vision she had seen and how much Mr. Thornton's actions reminded her of Jace's actions while they were searching for their son.

"Finally we settled hear. I came clean about everything and told my husband the truth. He was furious with me I had betrayed him. he went off into the nearest village without any glamour's and someone reported our location to the clave. They sealed off the village so we couldn't leave. They sent us letters demanding us to give ourselves up but we never did. Until the day they came for us, you witnessed the events that unfolded that day."

Clary rose to her feet and walked to stand beside Cassandra unsure what she could say. "I have been here ever since and so as my husband. Our spirits could never rest not knowing what happened to our son. The clave employed a warlock to trap our souls into this property as punishment. They then burned the house down to ashes. As my sprit still lives hear I was able to rebuild he house using my angelic powers and restore it exactly to how it was without the clave knowing. I knew it was my duty to protect those who seek refuge here and vowed to never let them come to the same fate."

Clary finally found her voice. "Thank you" she whispered "Without this house, without you I think we too would have ended up with the same fate." She didn't know what else to say almost all of her questions had been answered but she was unsure why Cassandra had only just now decided to appear to her. "Why are you telling me this?" Clary asked.

At that moment Cassandra gave Clary her final message. "The clave has your family members in their custody. They have them locked on the top floor of the New York institute where they are being tortured into sharing information of your whereabouts. If you want to see any of your family again in two days' time you must portal back to the institute and save your family bringing them back here. If you don't save them before 10pm Tuesday night they will be sentenced to their deaths."

 ** _Will Clary and Jace be reunited with their family or will it be too late? let me know what you think. thanks for reading xxx_**


	13. Chapter 13: Withholding information

_**A bit of a filler chapter really. Already started on the next chapter so will upload as soon as I get some reviews. In the next chapter Clary returns to the New York institute but will she be able to save her family or will it be too late?**_

Could that be true? Clary stood with her mouth wide open unsure what she could say. Cassandra reached towards Clary and squeezed her hand "you need to arrive at the New York institute at 8pm if you want a chance at saving them but clary you must go alone. A new rune will appear to you tonight study it carefully it will be the key to your escape."

And with her last word of warning Cassandra disappeared and time finally started again.

….

Clary looked around the room her heart almost jumped out of her chest as she heard her son calling her name. "Mama play, toys" he pleaded Clary felt tears slip down his cheeks how could she explained what had just happened to Jace? Should she tell him all of what Cassandra told her or just certain parts of it? Clary dropped to her knees and pulled her son into her arms.

"Mama cry? Why Mama Cry?" George asked. His innocent face beaming up at her as he softy kissed her check. "I love you mama." Clary tried her very best to swallow her cry's but she simply couldn't. Jace must have heard her crying and he came rushing into the room. "Hey, hey what's wrong? I never heard you come downstairs." His voice was slightly panicked. Clary shook her head "we need to talk, sit down." Slowly Jace lifted George out of his mother's arms and placed him back down near his toys. Then Jace pulled clary up and held her in the circle of his arms. He softly kissed her forehead as she snuggled against him. her tears soaked into his shirt.

Together they sat down on the couch. "You're not going to believe what I'm about to say but you have to believe me okay?" She questioned him, looking into his hazel eyes wondering if he could truly believe her.

"yesterday when I went upstairs something drew me towards the nursery. I can't quiet explain it but I just knew I needed to go in there. As I went in the room there was a red shimmer like a portal at the far end. I stepped closer to look at it and it pulled me in. before I knew it I had been pulled through the portal. Only this wasn't a normal portal I stayed in this house only it was November 23rd 1764. Clary looked up at stared into her husband's eyes. She watched as her words set in "But Clary time travels never been possible before?" Jace questioned. Clary shook her head "I know that Jace but it happened, let me explain it will make sense soon." Jace nodded and clary continued to speak.

"that was the day the Thornton family died. I watched it all Jace they killed them because they wanted Oliver. Then they took him away." She paused taking in a deep breath. "I didn't understand it at first but this morning something else happed that made it all make sense. The reason you never heard me come downstairs was because time was frozen. I woke up and when I came downstairs you weren't moving I even waved my hands in front of your face thinking you were just messing with me but you didn't even blink. Then I heard my name being called. I ran to look for George but he was frozen too. Then I turned around." Jace reached out and took hold of Clarys hand he could see the tears in her eyes. "When I turned around I saw who it was. It was Cassandra Jace. Cassandra Thornton."

Clary took a minute to figure out how she was going to keep explaining this to Jace, she knew she must sound almost idiotic but she didn't know what else to do. Then she looked towards her son. George happily sat on the floor playing with his toys and munching a biscuit. She couldn't let what happened to Oliver happen to George he deserved so much more than that. "she told me that Mr. Thornton killed a member of the clave whilst defending his brother but then as one of the clave members leapt forwards to attack Mr. Thornton Oliver's body started giving off a red glow and then the Thornton's where shielded from the other men. When Mr. Thornton touched his son they were portaled away to safety." Jace nodded remembering how he had also killed a man protecting his family from the clave. He nodded at Clary as an indication to carry on. "They ran for years until they ended up here. When the day came the clave member's managed to separate the family but again George had a red glow which forced the clave member who was holding him to let him go. Cassandra pulled a dagger out of her pocket and attacked the man holding her. But as she ran towards her son she was shot dead. Mr. Thornton was across the field. He couldn't get away. The clave recaptured George and before they took him with them through the portal the inquisitor killed Mr. Thornton. Cassandra and her husband have been here ever since. The clave trapped their spirits here." Clary's tears muffled her words. Thought about how Cassandra longed to know what happened to her son, clary couldn't even begin to imagine just how difficult it must be to spend an eternity without knowing their sons fate.

A question niggled at the back of Jace's mind but little did he know that Clarys answer would change how he viewed himself forever. "But that doesn't explain why both Oliver and George have these strange powers?" Clary squeezed her husband's hand tightly "That's what I need to tell you next" she said her voice almost a whisper. "Cassandra wasn't human. She was an angel sent to earth to watch over shadowhunter's but then she fell in love with Mr. Thornton. So technically rather than being half human half angel Oliver was only 1 quarter human and three quarters angel giving him these special abilities." Jace shook his head. That doesn't explain why George has these powers though?"

His eyes filled with wonder "Are the Thornton's related to one of us or something?" he asked.

At that moment Clary knew she had to tell Jace the truth. "no were not related. Jace when Valentine killed you. The Human side of you died, forever. Then when I asked the angel to bring you back to life, the angel didn't bring your human side back to life, instead the angel transferred some of its life and power into you meaning…" Jace cut off her words as he already knew the answer "I'm not human anymore I'm just an angel…" his words trailed off in disbelief. How was that possible? He thought and how hadn't he noticed? "so George gets these powers because he is more angel than human just like Oliver was?" Clary slowly nodded.

The couple sat in silence for the next half an hour neither knew what they should really say. Jace was thinking about dozens of silly remarks he could make telling Clary to bow down to him or that every time a shadowhunter said by the angel they were really thinking about him but he knew that it wasn't time for jokes just yet.

Clary thought about Cassandras final message telling her that she needed to rescue her family if she ever wanted to see them again and that she had to go alone. She knew that if she told Jace about Cassandras message he would freak and insist that he went instead but clary couldn't take that risk. So she decided not to tell him and to sneak out when the time comes.

…..

Later that night when Jace was sleeping clary laid wide awake what possible rune could help protect her from the clave? She remembered the rune she created to put people to sleep when they were looking for George but what other possible runes where there? She racked her brain until eventually she fell into a troubled exhausted sleep where the rune finally appeared to her.

In Clarys dream she was completely invisible. Not the type of invisible ordinary glamour's made you. As clary lifted her hand in front of her face but saw nothing. She wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her. She pulled her hand close to her body and flattened it against her chest. She could feel her own touch but still couldn't see herself. In Clarys dream she was back in her old room in the institute, she felt a tear slip down her cheeks as she looked around. The room wasn't how she had left it instead it was torn apart draws left wide open, the mattress was over turned and there was a mountain of clothes left in the center of the floor. It was obvious the clave had trashed her room looking for any evidence as to where they may be. Suddenly the ground beneath her feet began to shake a bright flash blinded her causing her legs to buckle she hit the solid ground. Then finally the rune itself appeared to her. It was a spiral but rather than being a flattened 2d image this rune wrapped around her arm all the way up to her elbow and as its power began to fade the rune slowly disappeared.

 _ **Leave a review if you want the next chapter up. xxx**_


	14. Chapter 14: A Speechless Goodbye

**_I decided to take the guest's suggestion of having Clary write a letter to Jace. Not an overly long chapter but I'm quiet happy with it. I hope the guest who suggested it likes it, let me know what you think. will upload as soon as i get some reviews. xxx_**

 _ **7PM Tuesday night.**_

The hour was approaching fast. Clary still hadn't decided exactly what she was going to tell Jace yet and she had 1 hour to prepare herself and get to the institute. She couldn't just tell Jace what she was doing, he would never allow it but on the other hand she also couldn't not tell him anything and just disappear he would be frantic and may try to follow her. Then an idea hit her Cassandra only appeared to Clary not Jace so maybe Clary could convince Jace that she wanted Cassandra to appear again so it would be best for Jace and George to spend the night upstairs. The excuse was perfect simple yet totally believable. Her next task was following through with her plan and managing to cover herself in runes and gather weapons without being noticed. George was happily munching on a couple of biscuits before being put to bed and Jace was washing plates up after he and Clary had finished their tea.

"Jace do you think you could stay upstairs once George is in bed tonight?" Clary asked trying to sound as ordinary as she could. Jace shot her a puzzled look "Why?" Clary quickly put her head down avoiding his gaze, she could never lie to him but she couldn't risk getting caught. "I was just thinking that I might try and see if I could get Cassandra to come and talk to me again" she paused taking in a breath "and seen as she only made herself visible to me, I think if I'm alone she might try to again and I could ask more questions." Clary bit her lip, nervously waiting for his response.

Jace walked over to his wife and placed a soft hand on her back. "Are you sure you're alright doing that alone? You seem kind of nervous" he asked. 'Dammit!' Clary thought. She had to be careful or she would blow her cover story. She closed her eyes tight for 3 seconds still facing the floor. As she reached the final number her head sprung back up, "I'm fine, just had something in my eye." She smiled at him but without trying to look too enthusiastic. Jace nodded and pulled her into a hug, he kissed the top of her head gently. "I was thinking about what Cassandra told you and Clary I don't know what I'd do if that happened to us or even if I just lost you... I don't know how I could go on without you"

His words hit Clary like a knife cutting her heart. "Jace please don't say that." She swallowed all her morals about always telling the truth. "Nothing's going to happen to us okay. Where a team and I'm sure our family have gathered tones of support and are protesting the claves actions. Even if something did happen to me you'd have to keep going for me and George." Tears lingered in her eyes but she refused to let them slide. She stretched up on her tip toes and kissed her husband. Her lips clung to his not wanting to part. Jace smiled against her lips. Slowly they separated.

"Let's put George to bed"

Clary carried a very tired George to bed cradling him in her arms. His eyes where drooping closed as she carefully placed him in his bed. It suddenly dawned on her that if something was to go wrong tonight she might not see her son again. Before she could compose herself a tear slid down her cheek and splashed onto her son's delicate face. She quickly wiped it away not wanting Jace to see her tears. Taking one last look at her son Clary stood up said goodnight to Jace and quietly went back downstairs.

 _ **7:20PM**_

Clary only had 40 minutes before she had to arrive back in New York. Quickly clary changed into her shadowhunters gear. She grabbed some serph blades and daggers and fastened them onto her weapons belt and around her ankles. Knowing that Issabelle was best armed with a whip and Alec with a bow she also grabbed one of each and placed them on the table beside her.

Now it was time for the runes. After taking 3 extra steles and hiding them within the lining of her clothing she began to applied runes. She applied as many runes as she could fit onto her pale skin. Runes of strength, power and health as well as the rune she created to put people to sleep, on to the palm of her hands.

 ** _7:35PM_**

25 minutes to go. Clary wanted to arrive at the institute at exactly the time Cassandra told her too with not a minute to spare. She sat down putting her head in her hands wondering what to do. Guilt hit her. She was about to leave her husband and her son without telling them anything knowing that there was a chance she may not make it through the night alive. Finally, Clary decided that she couldn't leave without at least explaining why so she decided to write two letters.

 _Dear Jace_

 _If your reading this, then you will have realized that I have gone._

 _Don_ _'_ _t worry it_ _'_ _s not permanent hopefully I will be back in a few hours._

 _I_ _'_ _m sorry I didn_ _'_ _t tell you sooner but Cassandra gave me another message, she told me that the clave had our family locked up in the institute, torturing them into telling the clave any information they have on us._

 _She also told me that I had to go to the institute and get them out of the institute by 10pm tonight or they would be sentenced to their deaths. I know I should have told you and normally I would have but Cassandra told me that I had to go alone. And I honestly think that if one of us has to die its better off being me._

 _Your so much stronger than I am and I know you could protect George much better than I ever could._

 _It breaks my heart to wright this Jace but this is our only chance of seeing our family alive, I can_ _'_ _t give up on them or let them die whilst we stay out in hiding._

 _I love you Jace with all my heart, I hope you can understand why I_ _'_ _m doing this. I know your probably mad but please if I don_ _'_ _t come back make sure you never forget me because even in death I would never forget about you._

 _All my love,_

 _Clary._

After wiping her tears away clary began to write another letter but this one was too her son.

 _Dear George, my beautiful baby boy._

 _You_ _'_ _re only a baby right now and won_ _'_ _t understand all the things that have happened to us and our family. As I carried you to bed tonight and kissed you goodnight I had no idea whether I will ever get to see you again or if you will be reading this letter._

 _I_ _'_ _m sure your farther has explained to you what has happened with me and our family, and I hope you know that everything I_ _'_ _ve done, I_ _'_ _ve done to protect you._

 _Words cannot describe a mother_ _'_ _s love for her child but my love for you goes beyond any love a regular mother could give._

 _You may not remember me too well or even at all and the thought of you growing up without me being with you breaks my heart but I hope you can understand that family is the most important gift we are all given and I would do anything to protect our family much like your farther would._

 _I cannot bear the thought of losing everyone we care about._

 _You are a beautiful baby boy and you deserve to know the amazing family that you have. I couldn_ _'_ _t give up on them knowing you would never get to really know them or have them in your life. As I_ _'_ _m sure your farther would have told you my mother, your nana ran away from my farther and we lived in hiding for years until I discovered I was a shadowhunter. I spent years living with just my mum and although that was brilliant and I do not envy her for it, I have also longed for a family and once I had one I knew I had to protect them no matter what the cost._

 _George this may seem confusing to you and you may well hate me and think that I just gave up on you and I wouldn_ _'_ _t blame you if you did. But I hope that one day you will understand that I love you with every single bone in my body and as your farther once said to me_

 _I love you George Herondale_

 _And I will love you until the day I die_

 _And if there is life after that_

 _I_ _'_ _ll love you then._

 _All my love_

 _Mum._

 _ **7:55pm**_

With only five minutes left Clary neatly folded the letters and placed them on the table. She picked up her stele and finally drew the last rune she had created on to her arm. As the black swirls sunk into her skin clary watched as her body began to disappear. She glanced over at the mirror and couldn't see her own reflection. Normally Clary would smile with success but this was not time for smiling. She stepped other to the table and picked up the bow and the whip clipping them onto her shadowhunter gear. With one final look back Clary created a portal and stepped through taking her back to New York…

 _ **Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	15. Chapter 15: Back to New York

**Back again. This chapters the longest so far. its slightly different from the others as this chapter is from Clary's point of view. Please, Please, Please review if you want the next chapter. spent all day on this. Theirs a war coming soon. xxx**

 _ **Clary's point of view.**_

 **8:00pm**

I couldn't concentrate too well as I was traveling through the portal so when I reached the institute I crashed to the floor. I decided it was too risky to travel to one of our bedrooms or the green house so decided to land in the medicine room in the infirmary. Luckily I hadn't knocked anything over, I was able to silence my own movements but not the movements of the other objects around me so I needed to be careful not to touch or break anything.

I pressed my ear up against the door. Silence. I then opened it just enough so I could peek into the infirmary. It was empty. With a sigh of relief, I stepped out of the small room and set off walking towards the doors. My heart ached so much had happened in this very room, I found out I was pregnant here, I saw my stomach once it had grown for the first time in here. When I was finally rescued this was the room I portaled too but most important of all I had my baby in here, by beautiful George. He was the reason I am who I am today and the reason I'm a warrior.

Even with my rune of enhanced hearing the institute seemed silent. I slowly opened the infirmary doors and stepped out on to the corridor, it was empty. At first the institute seemed to be the same until I took a second look. I quickly realised what the Clave had done. All of the cabinets which lined the corridors walls where empty and their contents are discarded on the floor. The clave had obviously searched every nook and cranny of the institute. My stomach flipped. As I continued walking the door to my left opened.

Two man appeared out of the room and began walking down the corridor. My curiosity got the better of me and I followed. I stayed a good 5 feet away from them at all times. Close but not too close. They turned and walked into the last room, I waited outside.

"What do you bloody well mean there's no trace of them? They can't just drop off the face of the earth!" one man shouted. I instantly recognised the voice, it was the man who order for George to be taken from me. Even my farther in law Robert lightwood who is the inquisitor answered to him. Another man began to speak "They may be dead sir?" he said in a worried voice, trying not to disappoint his leader.

"don't be stupid boy!" the leader spoke "If they were dead we would know Johnathon is parbbatia to the Lightwood boy you fumbling idiot." I heard the leader strook the man who fell to the floor. "I-I-'m sorry sir, I'll find them." The door flew open and I quickly stumbled backwards. The man rushed down the corridor and out of sight.

 **8:15Pm**

Enough was enough I had wasted enough time already. I needed to find my Family and fast before to was too late. I set of running down the corridor. Cassandra told me that they were being held up in a set of unused rooms. I had a pretty good idea where they were but wasn't overly sure. I dashed up a set of stairs and along another corridor I knew the third door down to the right had a small staircase hidden behind it. I checked that the coast was clear and I opened the door. I ran up the stairs onto the corridor. I expected it to be dark and gloomy but I was wrong. The corridor was lit up, which lights Shone brighter than they ever had before. Unlike the rest of the institute this corridor was much louder than the others. I saw an open door and ran towards it and peered inside.

The room had been turned into a training room hidden out of sight. Inside men wore steal armour and serph blades clashed together. I noticed in the far corner their where a pile of old regular weapons, like the ones I was carrying. However, hanging on the wall next to them where newer remodelled weapons I knew I didn't have enough time to grab lots but one weapon that did grab my attention was a steal bow and arrow. The arrows where like spirals and the tip was jiggered. I knew this was the type of weapon Alec would love and I also knew that if I was caught. I could use all the help I could get. I looked around the room all of the men were caught up in their training. Slowly I took the bow and arrow I brought with me and gently discarded it on to the pile of old weapons. The second I let go of the bow it became visible again. I knew if I wanted to take any of their weapons I would have to engrave my new invisibility rune onto the weapon and the arrow sack otherwise they would look as if they were floating in midair. I looked again, thankfully nobody had heard me. I then drew out my stele and moved to stand next to the bow and arrow hanging from the wall. I engraved the rune on the bow and it disappeared. I clipped it onto my back and moved for the arrow sack. With another glance over my shoulder I engraved the rune and stole the arrows.

Stealing the weapons gave me a slight rush knowing I was one step closer to getting the better of them. I smiled at myself and took another look around the room. I noticed there were bottles of a thick purple liquid lined next to daggers. I walked over and stood by the table. There was a single piece of paper on the table, a set of instructions. I read them and quickly realised that the bottles were poison. I took my stele and engraved my rune into as many bottles as I could carry, as they faded I stuffed them in my pockets

I heard a noise and quickly turned a man was stood closely behind me counting the bottles. I slowly backed away from him and headed towards the door careful not to let the bottles clank in my pockets. "Hold up!" he shouted. "These bottles are strictly not allowed to be used in training to avoid accidental fatality's yet there are five missing!" his voice was stern and angry. "Everyone drop your weapons and sit on the floor!" the men did as they were told and the man looked around the room. His eyes landed on where the bow I had stolen should have been. "Whoever has stolen these weapons Show yourself or submit to your fate!" none of the men moved a muscle. "I suppose we have a traitor in our group. Nobody leaves until they are found." The man took one last look around the room and began to move towards the door. I had to get out. I ran as fast as I could to the door and slipped out on to the corridor. Less than two seconds after I was out of the room the door slammed shut behind me.

That was too close for comfort, I had to be more careful.

 **8:45pm**

I quickly went back down the stairs and back on to the corridor below. Floods of men where all rushing up to the training rooms mumbling about a traitor. I knew that would buy me some time. Their was only 1 other corridor where they could possibly be held so I headed in that direction. I ducked behind an old cabinet and applied some more runes making sure I was fully covered. I carried on walking until I reached the end of the corridor. The room I needed to go in to get upstairs was guarded by two very strong looking men. Dammit. What do I do now? I raised my hand hoping my sleeping rune would work but it didn't seen as the men couldn't actually see the rune. I looked around and found a photo frame hanging nearby. I traced the rune on it without the men hearing and slowly started banging it against the wall. The men quickly turned and stared at the picture. "what rune is that?" one asked. The other shook his head. "I've never seen it before". Within seconds the rune began to take effect their eyes looked dazed. I held my breath hoping it would work and finally they dropped to the floor in a deep sleep.

I opened the door closest to me and the room was empty I dragged the men in to the room and quietly shut the door. This was it, time to find them.

 **9pm.**

I opened the door the men were guarding. I shut it behind me and traced 5 locking runes on it, hoping it would buy me some extra time. Then I headed upstairs. The corridor was dank but I just had enough light to see. There was nobody insight but every door was shut. I walked to the closest door. Breathing. I could hear breathing. Hope bubbled inside me. I rattled the door handle, but it was locked. Then I heard a voice, a voice I instantly recognised. Alec. "I already told you I'm not saying a thing!" he shouted. I grabbed my stele how could I make myself visible again? I had nothing to lose so I retraced my spiral rune backwards and luckily it reversed the effect and I was visible again. I knocked on the door gently and whispered "Alec it's me Clary" There was a pause, I heard a slight movement of shackles, "Clary? Is it really you?" he asked. I traced an unlocking room on the door and flung it open and there on the floor was my brother in law.

I darted across the room and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his body relax against mine. "Are you alright?" he nodded slowly. I pulled away and really looked at him, he was a mess covered in blood and bruised. wearing the clothes, he was wearing when I left. "Oh Alec, I'm so sorry." I felt tears lingering in my eyes but pushed them away, I had to stay strong. I could see Alec was weak, so quickly grabbed one of my spare steles and pressed it into his hand. "I'll unlock the shackles you heal." With a slight nod Alec began applying runes. I carved unlocking runes on the shackles and managed to pries them open. I then used my stele to help Alec, I traced my sleeping rune on the palm of his hand. "Do you think your strong enough?" he nodded and smiled at me "Thank you." I reached for the bow and arrows and gave them to Alec along with the bottle of poison. "I stole them from down stairs. Be careful with the poison its fatal." I showed him the spiral rune on my arm. "if we need too draw this. It will make you completely invisible even other shadowhunters won't be able to see you." Alec rose to his feet and walked towards the door "Let's save the others." He held out his hand towards me and I took it squeezing it gently. Then we walked to the next room.

 **9:15pm**

"I think this is Issabelle's room." Alec said. I gently knocked on the door. A slight murmur came from inside. "Issabelle" Alec Whispered. We heard another slight murmur. I carved the rune and opened the door. Alec was right Issabelle was there but she was barley awake. We ran to her side and Alec instantly started applying runes as I got her out of the shackles. After a few minutes she woke up. "C-C-Clary am I dreaming?" she asked. I stroked the blood soaked hair off her face, "no Issabelle, my beautiful sister, I'm here" she smiled at me and sat up. "Where are the others?" she asked. I smiled "We are going to get them and get the hell outta here." I gave her the whip and the poison. "Let's go."

9:25pm

We reached the next door but neither Issabelle or Alec knew who was in there as I knocked we heard a sob "Please don't hurt me." Said a shallow voice drained of all hope. "Mum!" I shouted. Alec unlocked the door and I flew across the room. "Mum!" tears which I tried to hold back streamed down my face. "I Love you!" I clung on to her like a child on their first day of school. Alec freed her and she wrapped her arms around me. I let myself relax onto her, for a moment my world slipped away and I was a regular kid hugging my mom. But then reality kicked in, we needed to move. Alec and Issabelle gave her runes as I filled her in giving her some weapons, a stele and the poison. Then we headed to the next room.

 **9:35pm**

We only had 25 minutes left tops, we needed to move quickly. Across the hall where 2 more doors. Without even knocking Clary unlocked the door and they went inside. Maryce was sat up against the far wall. Her face was blacked with bruises and one of her eyes where swollen shut. "Mum look Clarys here we will get you out okay." Issabelle's voice was soft and a little husky. I realised they must not have been given enough food or water. Marcy nodded and lifted her head. I realised why she hadn't spoke. Her mouth was sown shut. Alec dropped his stele in shock. "Concentrate Alec we will help her but we need to get out first." I was surprised by how clam I was remaining and with every second that passed I became more and more hopeful.

 **9:45pm**

There was one more door and I knew who was behind it. It was Simon I could almost sense him. My mum put a firm hand on my arm pulling me back "Clary. You need to listen" I checked my watched cautious of the lacking time. "I heard lots of screams from this room. When the guards tried to restrain Simon he kept attacking them, biting them. Then one day the screams just stopped". I looked my mother straight in the eyes, "do you think he's … he's…" my mother looked away. Even if he was dead I had to know and he at least deserved to funeral. I ran to the door, Alec pushed me aside and unlocked the door stepping into the room first. Those few seconds I waited felt like hours.

"He's alive." Alec called. I dashed into the room. Simon was there strapped on to an IV which was draining his blood. I ripped it from his arm and grabbed the bag. I let the blood flow into his mouth. After a minute his fangs outstretched and he latched onto the bag. Once the bag emptied his eyes opened. At first they were red filled with rage but then they settled on me and they softened. "Clary…" he breathed I kissed his cheek and pressed some weapons into his hands. We need to go.

 **9:50pm**

"Alec Issabelle check the cost is clear. With all of us passing through it the institute will probably shake like an earthquake" As they turned around we quickly realised it wouldn't be as easy as I had hopped. Stood in the door where tree armed men. One of them being Robert lightwood.

Issabelle quickly flicked her wrist. Her whipped coiled around one of the men's ankles and she dragged him towards her. As he lunged upwards with his serph blade Simon leapt over the top of Issabelle and locked onto the man's neck. Simon was hungry, very hungry and showed no mercy.

Robert remained still. The other man locked eyes on me "Clarrisia, what a pleasant surprise. He growled I lunged forward with my serph blade draw in clashed with his. I managed to push him back against the wall his blade sliced my arm a bit down on my lip holding back my scream. I rammed my elbow against his arm, making him drop his weapon. I fumble with the bottle of poison and dropped the lid in to my pocket. I moved so my blade was pressed against the man's throat. "You either open your mouth and drink or I slit your throat!" he smiled. I pressed the dagger harder against him drawing blood. I heard a gurgle in his throat. I realized I didn't have the time debate. So are gripped the dagger tightly and slit his throat.

I carefully placed the lid on the bottle and turned to face the Last man standing my farther in law. To my surprise he hadn't moved an inch. I looked across the room and quickly realised why Alec was stood with the bow I had given him, ready to fire. Maryce and my mother where behind him with their weapons raised. I stepped forwards towards Robert "Stop" Alec called. I froze. "He's mine."

We all stared waiting Robert laughed. "I am the inquisitor you shall not harm me boy. Lower your weapon." Alec didn't move. "why should I listen to a traitor. The claves in your head. Your family should come first." Robert stepped forward "Don't move or I'll shoot!" Alec shouted but Robert continued to move.

The next few seconds happen in slow motion until I realized what was happening. Alec had fired his arrow and it flew on target. Shooting into his father's heart. Robert staggered backwards at hit the wall he gripped the arrow and tried to pull it free, but the arrow sizzled and as it burnt his hand. Alec had laced it in the poison and that's when I realized Alec didn't care if his farther got badly injured. He wanted him dead. Within the blink of an eye Alec had fired 3 more arrow each landing firmly in his farther's chest.

"Son…" Robert pleaded. Alec turned his back on him. "Your no farther of mine."

 **9:58pm**

2 minutes left. "Guys we need to go now!" I shouted. I fumbled with my stele. Picture the cottage if you can't remember what it's like picture Jace and George." I drew the portal and we all linked hands. "Let's go!" and at the end of my sentence we jumped through the portal back to my husband and son.

 _ **Leave a review xxx**_


	16. Chapter 16: Is this real?

_**Back again just a bit of a filler chapter really but don't worry more action is on its way. Just want to ask on the next action chapters shall i write it as i normally write or from 1 persons point of view like chapter 15? let me know what you think xxx**_

 _ **For those of you who like the dark artefacts i have recently updated my story on Emma and Julian: The boy shes not supposed to love. if you haven't read it, please take a look and let me know what you think.**_

"Clary? Clary is that you?" Jace came running down the face looking rather cross. "I can't believe you! Are you out of your mind?" Then he stopped. First his eyes locked onto his parabatai. "Alec?" he turned and looked around the room. "Issy! Mom! Is this real?" he ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around his brother. Then Jace moved to his sister and his adoptive mother.

Across the living room Clary and Joclyn had sat down on the sofa and Simon was sat between them with his head buried in his arms. Clary rubbed his back "It's alright Simon, we all did what we had to do." She whispered. Simon was a mess he hated that he had killed someone, a man who he never knew. Maybe he deserved it or maybe he was just obeying orders but either way that man's death blood was on Simons hands. (Well technically his mouth.)

After making sure his family where okay Jace dashed to Clary side, he pulled her up off the couch and swept her up into his arms. She clung onto him not wanting to let go. It was all hitting her now, she could have died. Her family could have died yet here they all were standing under the same roof. "I'm so cross with you Clary. You shouldn't have gone their alone." He said holding her tightly, his arms where trembling. "I had to Jace. I didn't have a choice. I'm so sorry" she whispered. They broke apart and turned to face their family. Alec, Issabelle and Maryce came into the center of the room Alec and Issabelle dragged overcome dining chairs and Maryce joined Joclyn and Simon on the sofa.

Maryce was the first to speak "How have you been here? How's George?" Clary smiled at her mother in law, "He's okay but he's changed." She glanced at Jace and bit her lip. "Where not alone in this house and I don't mean just because you're here. There's someone else." She paused trying to find her words how could she explain that there's ghost's living with them. Joclyn looked baffled "Who? Surly there shouldn't be anyone else living here?" she questioned. Clary quickly stopped her. "No I don't mean like that. I mean people who aren't exactly alive…"

Maryce inhaled a large gasp. "Cassandra!" Clary turned and stared in shock. "Wait what? You know what I'm talking about?" she asked. Maryce stared at Clary "I do. When I was little I saw her, Cassandra she always told me to never let this house go to anyone. Other than my family she told me I had to remember the house and that one day it would save us. I always thought I'd dreamt it. My mother never saw anything she thought I had an imaginary friend. I forgot about it until the day you texted Alec and you had to leave, that's when I remembered." Clary stared at Maryce. Unsure quiet what to say she looked at Jace who took hold of her hand.

"Cassandra told Clary something that made her unique." Jace squeezed her hand "Cassandra wasn't human or shadowhunter, she was an angel." Multiple gasps echoed around the room. Simons jaw dropped "An angel? A real Angel? I presume most shadowhunter's have never seen an Angel yet you and Clary have seen how many, three? Surely you most attract them somehow. I don't know like a perfume or something?" Jace shot Simon a glare making him instantly stop talking. Then Jace carried on. "She came to earth to watch over the other shadowhunter's but ended up getting married and having a son with a shadowhunter." He glanced at clary and squeezed her hand. She had tears in her eyes but couldn't quiet put her feeling into words. "Because she was a hundred percent angel and her husband was half angel, half human their son Oliver was practically three quarters Angel." Clary cut in and continued the story. "Because Oliver had such pure Angel blood he had these powers… that weren't just like ordinary shadowhunter abilities." Clary looked towards the blank faces staring at her. She took a deep breath "when Oliver used these powers his body glowed red." Joclyn looked at her shaking her head "I don't understand. What has this got to do with George?" she asked. Jace looked at her "That's where things really start to get interesting."

"When-when I died, When Valentine killed me. The human part of me died…forever." Jace's voice was cold, he found this difficult to talk about dying and coming back to life definitely wasn't an everyday situation. "when the angel brought me back he transferred some of his life source into me meaning, I am no longer human, in any way."

The room fell silent for a moment until Simon spoke again "Are you serious? So you're not only a demon hunting badass you're a freaking angel too? Clary you really know how to pick em don't you." Clary let herself smile at her best friend Simon could turn the most serious situations into something to smile about. However, although the comment made Clary laughed Joclyn wasn't quite so amused "Can we get back to my grandson please!" she snapped. Simons eyes grew wide and Clary had to swallow her laughter.

Jace continued to speak "So like Oliver, George also has some powers". Alec looked at his parbatia "What kind of powers?" He asked. Clary quickly answered "He healed me. I picked up a picture I found in the nursery. It showed me a vision. I must have fallen and blacked out because when I woke my arm was black and blue, it was broken. But George took hold of it and his body glowed red and he just... just fixed it. The bruises disappeared and so did the pain." The room fell into silence. It wasn't an easy situation to explain or understand.

A cry echoed from upstairs. George had woken up it was now almost midnight and he was usually sound asleep but Clary got the feeling that George knew that something had happened. "He has screamed for hours he just settled before you came home." Jace said. Clary knew he was annoyed with her for going alone. She looked towards the table where she had left the letters Jace must have read them, her heart ached slightly. She didn't want to dwell upon what could have happened. That didn't matter now. All that mattered was that her family where here and they were all safe... at least for now.

Clary rose to her feet and walked upstairs into the nursery. George was sat in the middle of his bed, crying his eyes locked onto his mum and they lit up with joy. "MAMA! MAMA!" he screamed. He stood on his bed and clary pulled him into her arms. "Mama home." George snuggled into his mother holding her tighter than he ever had before, as if his life depended on it. Clary smiled "Mummy has a surprise for you baby. Let's go down stairs." She carried him down stairs and stepped into the living room.

George looked around the room and saw a set of smiling faces looking straight towards him. he was speechless. George wriggled out of his mother's arms as she lowered him to the floor. He ran in to the middle of the room and jumped up and down unsure who to run to first. Issabelle had tears in her eyes. She opened her arms and her nephew ran into them. Maryce and Joclyn began sobbing, whilst locked up in the institute they thought they would never be able to see their family again and to be here all under the same roof seemed like a dream come true.

"Has there been any talk of an investigation? Into the clave after what they did?" Jace asked. The others all put their head down not wanting to speak. They all doubted anyone even knew about what had happened let alone do anything to question the claves decisions. Jace didn't know the conditions they had been kept in and someone had to tell him.

Alec decided to explain everything. "Look at us Jace. We are wearing the same clothes we were wearing the day you left… a few minutes after the portal closed the Clave burst into the room. We didn't fight. We knew there was no point they would just keep sending more men at us. They locked us up, chained us to the floor in different rooms. This is the first time we've seen each other since you left. Where Clary found me I really thought I was hallucinating or dreaming until she hugged me. That's the first time I had any contact with anyone and that's when I knew it was real." Clary walked over to Alec and hugged him again. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her tightly "Thank you" he whispered. As they broke a part Alec continued "As we found they others we went for Simon last. He was in a bad way drained of blood. The 3 people came in 2 members of the clave and Robert" Alec's voice was cold. Jace looked confused "You mean your farther?" he asked. Alec nodded but didn't show any sign of emotion. "We managed to kill the two men. Then Robert was just left. He had no intention of helping us, he didn't care if we were killed or not. It was as if we were never family. When it came down to it I knew what I had to do. So I did it."

Jace looked baffled unsure if what he was hearing was true. "You did what Alec?" Alec looked his brother straight in the eye, without an inch of regret "I Killed him."

 _ **Leave a review xxx**_


	17. Chapter 17: An Addiction

_**Hi everyone, it's been a long time since I updated this story but I seem to have had a lot of new followers lately so decided to write this chapter. If anyone is interested and wants me to carry on writing leave me a review or PM.**_  
 _ **If you haven't already since I have actually started to re-write the prequel to this which less errors and extra chapters.**_

With a cry of hunger George woke his sleeping family members. Exhaustion from the night before's events left the shadowhunters sleeping where they had been sat, with a pile of discarded weapons and bottles of poison safely put out of George's reach. Clary was the first to wake as if sensing that her son was about to cry before he knew himself. Laid beside her was Jace. She noticed the letter she had written for George the night before tucked inside Jace's jacket. She slowly reached out and took the letter. Clary couldn't bare to look at it, she crumpled the letter in her hand and tossed it into the crackling fire behind her sleeping husband, burning away her fear.

Knowing that her family desperately needed to rest clary pulled her crying baby into her arms and walked into the kitchen pulling the door closed behind them. Clary sat George on the counter and gently brushed away his tears. "Hey, Good Morning sunshine. What shall we have for breakfast?" clary asked softly. George smiled up at his mother, but as he looked at her shirt his smile quickly faded. Clary's shirt was stained with blood, she knew it wasn't her own but she wasn't entirely sure who's it was either. "Mama got BooBoo... Mama sad?" George asked. He was an intelligent child to say he was only a year old. Shadowhunter children developed physically and mentally faster than a regular mundane child would and alongside his enhanced angelic abilities George had high potential. Clary shook her head in response to his question, "No sweetie I'm alright."

"Are you sure about that?" A voice asked from the door way. Clary spun round to see Issabelle leaning against the wall. "Immy!" George shouted outstretching his arms towards his aunt. Issabelle moved closer and kissed her nephew softly. "You don't look alright Clary." Issabelle whispered. "Neither do you." Clary added.

The two shadowhunter girls had been friends for a long time, they entrusted their lives in each other and had no reason to hide their true opinions or emotions. "I thought we were going to die in there. They tortured us, broke our bones and placed agony runes on every part of our bodies... I heard the others screaming until eventually everything fell silent. At first I feared that they were dead and I would be next. All I could do was wait, at one point I wished the guards would come back because if they tortured them I knew they were alive." There was a great amount of pain in Isabelle's eyes alongside fear, which wasn't an emotion Isabelle usually showed. Clary moved towards her sister in law and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Issabelle about all of it. And I'm sorry about Robert too despite everything." Issabelle shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about in regards to him. He stopped being my farther the second he put George in danger."

The girls fed George and Issabelle watched over him so Clary could go for a bath before anyone else woke up. Clary stripped off her bloody clothes and dropped them to the floor. As clary climbed into the bath she felt as if she was being watched. She glanced around the room but saw nobody there. Shaking off what clary presumed was just paranoia she tipped her head back under the water and let it consume her.  
Clary had always liked the water, the feeling of weightlessness it gave her always helped to clear her mind. As Clary forced herself to relax by counting her own heart beats a image seemed to flash across her mind. She saw the photo of Oliver she had found in the living room. There was a smile on his face beaming from ear to ear as he played with his toys. The sight made Clary's heart break such a innocent child with only love for his family in his heart. After a few seconds Clary realised something she had never seen in the picture before. Curling out of the cuff of Oliver's shirt, was a rune. Clary wanted to stay and stare at the image, to try understand all of its properties but her need for oxygen got the better of her. When she resurfaced Clary realised that it wasn't just paranoia after all, she was not alone in the bathroom. Quickly pulling her towel into the bathtub clary covered herself up.

Stood gazing into the bathroom mirror was they woman who practically saved all of Jace and Clary's family. The woman who was trapped in this very cottage for the whole of eternity. "Runes. Oliver had runes, but how?" clary asked. Cassandra remained silent for a moment, she turned away from the mirror and looked at clary. "My son and yours have a lot in common Clary. George has lots of abilities you have yet to discover." Cassandra said quietly. Her face was calm unlike clarys which was twisted with confusion. "How though shadowhunters dont usual get runes until their tenth birthday. They say it can send you mad if you get them too young?" Clary asked. Cassandra simply smiled at her "As I said George and Oliver are very alike, their abilities will never fail to amaze you."

Clary thought for a moment . "Why don't you show yourself to the others?" she asked. "I do not need too Clarissa when I can speak freely with you." the spirit replayed.

"But Maryce, she told me she used to see you, when she was little?" Clary added. Cassandra perched on the edge of the bathtub, "I can see a lot of things from the position I am in. when Maryce was girl she talked about the importance of family and how its presence was gift. I liked that about her. She and her family came here multiple times through the year ever since she was a tiny baby. I loved her as if she was my own. It took me a while but eventually I managed to look into her future, I only wanted to know whether or not she would be lucky enough to have a family to call her own but I realised something much more sinister. Maryce, through no fault of her own was destined to have bloodshed upon the ones she loved. I knew I had to do something to protect her but being trapped within this estate made it impossible for me to do anything when she left. So I convinced her to never let this house go so that 1 day she could return with her family and I would be waiting here for her."

"What happens now?" Clary asked. "This battle is far from over..."  
"You are right there Clarissa." Cassandra interrupted. "But for now you must enjoy the time you have together these times are priceless." Before Clary had the chance to respond Cassandra had already began to fade away.

Downstairs in the cottage the other shadowhunters and Simon were now all awake. George had eaten some breakfast and was now sat happily playing in his father's lap. "What do we do Now?" Jocelyn asked. After last nights battle they escaped the New York institute with only the clothes they had on their backs and nothing else. "I'm sure Clary has something Isabelle could wear. Once she is ready I will head into the nearest town with her and buy us all some clothes as well as more food." Jace replied. "Is that really safe?" Jocelyn questioned. "Just walking into the nearest town, were supposed to be in hiding" Maryce had a equally concerned expression on her face but remained silent.  
"We need to eat, and we can't just stay in these filthy clothes. " Isabelle added "I'll go change. "

Simon sat slightly apart from the other shadowhunters, despite everything they had been through with them over the past few years he still felt like an outsider. He hadn't been captured on the same day as the others. He never even knew what had happened until the cave hunted him down and tortured him in to giving them answers even though he didn't actually have any. In spite of everything Simon felt strongly, lucky, when the cave realised that he truly didn't have any information they could have killed him. They had no obligation to keep him alive, but for some unknown reason they did.

When Isabelle returned wearing clean clothes she rested her hand on Simon's shoulder. The two of them had been dating for a long time and he knew that Isabelle wasn't exactly open about her feelings but she had hardly said two words to him since Clary had saved them. Was it because he killed a member of the clave? Simon knew it wasn't a pretty thing to witness but what other choice did he have? he couldn't risk the man hurting any of the others. It was kill or be killed.

"I'm ready when you are Jace." Isabelle shouted before stuffing an apple in her mouth. Jace passed his son to Alec and kissed him goodbye. Clary quickly came down the stairs and Jace wrapped his arms around her. "I'm still cross with you. " he whispered. Clary stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I know but I didn't have a choice. I love you. " Clary replied.  
Jace and Isabelle headed out of the door and down the overgrown pathway Jace had walked on only a few days earlier. "Your quiet." Isabelle observed. Jace continued to walk. "Jace... " Isabelle called but her adoptive brother didn't answer. She reached out her hand and held on to his shoulder. "what is it?" she asked. Jace finally turned around to face her. "I can feel Alec's pain." Jace replied. "I knew you all must have been tortured at the institute, my parabatia bond with Alec made me feel everything. I had to grit my teeth and bare it... I didn't want Clary to know she had hope that you all could have escaped and found help from other shadowhunters. I didn't want to destroy her hope, even if it was false." Isabelle shook her head, "That's understandable Jace, you were protecting her." she paused looking down at the bruises on her wrists that hadn't fully healed despite her itrazes. "we were all in separate cells, I had know idea what they did to the others, Did Alec suffer badly?" Jace finally met his sisters gaze. "he still is Issy."

"why?" Isabelle asked sharply. Jace twisted the herondale ring on his finger. "he killed his own farther, despite the reasoning and however justified his actions were he's still hurting."

Alec, Maryce, Jocelyn and Simon all cleaned up the best they could despite still having to wear bloody clothes. It had been hours since Jace and Isabelle had left but considering how far they had to walk and how much shopping they needed to do it was understandable. Jocelyn stepped outside the cottage and sat down on the decking outside. The air smelt different here in England, there was no exhaust fumes of tobacco smells to fill the air. Instead there was only open fields and hills to see in every direction. Clary joined her mother outside, handing her a plate of sandwiches. "sorry I know you prefer brown bread to white. " Jocelyn let out a sigh, "there's worse things to worry about than bread Clary. " she took the plate from her daughter and the growling of her stomach remind her of how long it had actually been since she had eaten. Within minutes the plate was empty. "have you any idea of what might have happened to Luke? " Clary asked quietly. Jocelyn shook her head. I have not seen him since after you went to speak with the clave. He came by the institute but didn't stay long he had a meeting of the downworlders council to attend to. At first I thought they would bring him to the institute like they did with Simon but I never heard him, or hear anyone mention his name... "  
"I'm sorry mum." Clary whimpered. Jocelyn put an arm around her daughter. "don't be Clary, you did the right thing. If the cave had kept George he might have ended up like... "  
"Sebastian." Clary interrupted. Jocelyn hung her head low, "Johnathan. " Clary shook her head stubbornly "No mum. Johnathan was the name of the innocent baby you gave birth to. Sebastian is the name of the monster he became." a tear lingered in Jocelyn's eye as she considered the horrors of her past. "Can you ever forgive me Clary, for everything I've done?" she asked. Clary leaned towards her mother and rested her head on her shoulder. "there's nothing to forgive. Without those decisions I wouldn't be here. Neither would George, those decisions allowed me to have him, that's the greatest gift I could ever ask for."

A noise behind them made both the female shadowhunters jump. Alec was stood behind them in the door way. Clary noticed a fresh patch of blood on his arm. "your bleeding." she said pulling her stele out of her pocket. Before Alec could speak Clary took hold of his arm and was drawing a healing rune. "how are you feeling? " Clary asked quietly. Alec flickered his gaze towards Jocelyn and she quickly took the silent hint and stepped back inside the house.

"I keep replaying it in my mind, firing that arrow..." he said quietly. Clary thought about the night before, so much pain and blood all within just two hours. "honestly Alec if you hadn't of killed him, I think I probably would have. " Clary added feeling slightly guilty. "that's why I did it... I knew he had to die. He would have never of let us leave, every time they tortured one of us he would be in the room drilling us with questions. I didn't want to put the burden of his death on you, you don't deserve to live with that. "

"neither do you though Alec. He was your farther. " Clary whispered. Alec shook his head "The humanity that was once my farther was already gone. I owe it to my family to protect them and I'd rather they hate me for killing him rather than hating you. " Clary stared for a moment feeling slightly confused. "Why? " she asked. Alec smiled at her softly, "through our parabatai bond part on me lives within Jace, you are his wife and the mother of his child, I will protect you both in the same was I will always protect Jace. With my life. "  
Clary didn't respond vocally, in all honesty she didn't know how to. Instead she stepped forwards and hugged Alec. He head her tightly as if he was scared to let her go. Alec had been very down for a long time. A year ago Magnus left him and Alec changed, he spent months trying to find the warlock he once called his boyfriend. He even slept at Magnus apartment for two weeks after he recovered from his injuries but Magnus never came home. For a moment there was an awkward silence, here they all were putting themselves at risk for their loved ones but the person Alec loved abandoned him at a time when Alec needed him the most.

As Clary stepped back into the cottage Maryce quickly caught her arm. "Simon has locked himself in the bathroom upstairs. I think he is in withdrawal, from the lack of blood." before Maryce had the chance to say anything else Clary was quickly moving up the stairs with Alec following closely behind her. As she reached the bathroom door she heard a low growl from inside. "Simon?" Clary asked. There was movement at the back of the door, the lock unbuckled but the door didn't open. Without Clary realising Alec had grabbed his bow from downstairs and was aiming it ready to fire. Clary glanced over her shoulder "what's that for?" she asked rather accusingly. Alec maintained his focus "sorry Clary but blood withdrawal can make you do strange things. It's just incase he loses control. "

Although Clary wasn't too pleased at having an arrow aimed at her best friends head she didn't bother arguing, as she knew Simon would never hurt her anyway. Clary opened the door an locked eyes on Simon. Who was slumped down in the corner of the room. She stepped closer towards him and crouched by his side. "Simon, I'm here. What can I do? " she asked quietly. Simon shook his head, "it's the blood, I've been drinking out of blood bags for so long that when I drunk from that shadowhunters neck... It was like kick starting a firework. The temptation is killing me." Clary gave him a soft smile "it can't kill you. Your already dead." she thought she heard him laugh but his speech was muffled by the palms of his hands hiding his face. "We don't have any blood bags Clary..." Simon whispered.

Without speaking Clary rolled up her sleeve and held her wrist out towards him. "Drink from me." Simon moved away. "I can't Clary it's too much." he protested but Clary wasn't going to give up that easily. She pulled a pen knife out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Simon just take my hand and drink. You won't hurt me. " Simon didn't budge. Without any second thoughts Clary took the knife and made a long slash across her wrist, it only took me second for the blood to come oozing to the surface. Simon's head shot up and his eyes locked on to Clary's blood. "I don't want to hurt you... " he whispered. Clary outstretched her other arm and took hold of his hand. "you won't. " slowly Simon moved closed to Clary, he took hold of her injured wrist and pulled it closer to his mouth. Before Clary had the time to prepare herself his teeth latched onto her flesh and had begun sucking the blood from her veins.

Clary's eyes opened wide, she stared at her friends face. The veins in his neck were visibly pulsing against his skin. Dark circles hung under Simon's eyes and his pale skin seemed whiter than fresh snow. An explosion of fogginess swept over Clary's mind disarming her natural defences. She felt her body loosen and her eyes began to droop closed...  
"that enough!" Alec shouted. But Simon didn't budge. "I said enough!" he shouted again. He jumped over the top of Clary and landed behind Simon. In one swift movement he took hold of one of his shoulders and threw him backwards away from Clary. Alec drew out his stele and began to draw blood replacement runes on Clary's skin. Withing a few minutes she was much more alert despite her pounding headache. "you need to be more careful Simon. " Alec snapped. Simon raised his arm whipping Clary's blood that was smeared across his face on to his shirt. "I know I drank too much. I'm sorry... "  
"it's not just how much you drank Simon, vampire venom can be like a drug to those who consume it. It's used to make something called Yinfen and despite its healing properties it's deadly if your not careful." Alec shouted, glaring at the other boy. "Alec I'm alright. " Clary whispered "it was an accident. " Clary stated in Simon's defence. Alec helped Clary too her feet before turning back towards Simon. "clean yourself up. Seeing blood like that won't be good for George, especially since its his mother's. "  
Clary gave Simon a sympathetic smile. She knew he had drank too much but he was certain that he wouldn't have actually killed her. She watched as Alec closed the bathroom door on Simon and set off back downstairs.

After a long day of walking and listening to Isabelle's constant babbling about colour coordination Jace was Glad to finally be back at the little cottage they now called home. Between them the two shadowhunters had managed to buy two sets of clothes for everyone. However the clothing was typically mundane so Isabelle bought a role of thick fabric they could use to sew extra pockets for their weapons with. Together they walked through the cottage door and piled their bags up in the hall. At the sound of his farther George came quickly toddling into the room and threw himself towards his farther. Jace scooped him up into his arms and kissed his songs cheek. "Dada got food?" George asked. "Like farther like son." Maryce added. As she began to unpack the shopping. One by one they all changed into the new clothes and cleaned themselves up. It had been a long Day for everyone and they were all looking forward to getting some proper food.

"shall I start to make din-" Isabelle started to ask. "NO!" the other shadowhunters shouted like a broken record. Despite her attempts to become better at cooking Isabelle's food was far from edible, even George knew not to eat anything she had cooked. As Maryce and Jocelyn began to prepare dinner Isabelle hovered in the door way, pretending to be helping. Simon had finally come downstairs, Clary was happy to see him looking much cleaner and not wearing clothes stained with her blood. Clary crossed the room and rested her hand on his shoulder. "what's up?" she asked. "nothing. Just tired that's all." Simon replied. Having been best friends with Simon since they were young children Clary knew he was lying but given the stress they had all been under she decided not to pry.  
The Family all sat down for dinner together with George sat on Clary's lap. Maryce and Jocelyn had made a beef stew for dinner. Everyone quickly tucked into their food, other than Simon. Instead he sat twirling his spoon around his bowl. Despite being a vampire and not physically having to eat mundane food Simon had built up a tolerance to it after he had gotten used to his bottled blood diet. It was rare Simon had ever drunk blood directly from a living person but he had done it twice in the past two days and his body was yearning for more.

Once everyone's bowls wear empty they all began to clear away the dishes. Clary took George around everyone to say goodnight since it was already way past his usual bedtime and took him upstairs with Jace. Simon slipped out of the front door of the cottage and in to the nights sky. Isabelle quickly followed but couldn't see him when she stepped outside. "Simon? " she asked. "up here." he replied. Isabelle walked of the front porch and looked up at the roof of the cottage and found Simon sat beside the chimney. Isabelle took a few steps backwards and jumped up into the air. She caught hold of the porch roof and hoisted herself up. She sat beside Simon and studied him carefully. "are you alright? " Simon nodded. "are you sure? " he nodded again.

Knowing Simon clearly wasn't up for having a discussion Isabelle shuffled closer to him and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds Simon returned her gesture. He wrapped his arms around her waist and burrowed his face into her neck.

Isabelle's hair was tied back leaving the space around her neck completely open. As Simon held her he heard the sound of her heat beat echoing around her body. The sound was like how he imagined music was to the fair folk, it locked him in to a trance forcing the rest of the world to fade away. He began to softly kiss his girlfriends neck. She tilted her head the opposite way baring more skin for him to touch. He slipped his hands underneath her loose tank top and cupped her shoulder blades. Simon kissed her again but this time he let the tip of his tongue touch lightly against her skin.

A low moan escaped Isabelle's throat which only aroused him more. He inhaled a deep breath. For an unknown reason to him Simon's vampire senses seemed heightened, he could smell the sweet angel blood running through Isabelle's body. He kissed her again and the temptation became too great. He pulled just a few millimetres away from her so his eyes could watch the pulse in her neck.

Before he could stop himself Simon's fangs were at their sharpest point and he sank them into Isabelle's neck...

 _ **leave me a review if you want to read more.**_


	18. Authors note

Hi guys.

Its been a long time since I last posted on here. I haven't written any fanfiction for a long time now as I have been focusing on putting together an original story of my own.

It's been a long time in the making but I am finally at a point where I have begun to publish my story online. the only problem being as it is not Fanfiction I cannot post it on here. So my story is currently being posted on Wattpad. My username is Eliza Empsall and my story is called Royal By blood.

This story is about a 17-year-old girl named Robin, she grew up believing that she was the simple daughter of a seamstress and that she would live out her life in their small uneventful village where nothing interesting ever happened, but she was very wrong. It was the week of the summer solstice and Robins mother had left her alone to run there family shop for the week. everything had seemed normal until one knock on the shop door changed everything.

As Robin was dragged into the back of a prison wagon and forced into a life of slavery because of a debt her mother had accumulated the entire world stopped.

The next two months are a living hell for Robin, day in day out Robin wakes up, does her duty and spends the nights hoping the guards don't choose her as there next plaything. After eating nothing but a foul vegetable broth and moldy bread Robins health starts to deteriorate she loses her strength, weight and even her will to live. As she continues her duty she discovers things are about to change. When a dispute with a guard turns violent and purple blood falls Robin realizes she was never an ordinary girl after all.

I've spent a lot of time on this story and would really appreciate some opinions of you guys. you've all always been supportive of my writing and I wouldn't have even considered taking my writing further if it wasn't for you guys.

Don't worry my spelling and grammar has improved so much since my fanfiction days. :)

If anyone has stories of their own on wattpad id be happy to do a read for read as well.

Id love to hear from you all. xxx


End file.
